Just The Two of Us
by Ryuu Kenzo
Summary: "Akan aku gunakan Oodama-Rasengan untuk membubarkan para herbivore itu. SASUKE! Tunggu aku!" - (Naruto) - "Susano'o lindungi aku dari ibu-ibu yang mengepungku!" - (Sasuke) - Sebuah cerita tentang dua pemuda ninja di kota yang tak mengenal kekuatan ninja. SASUNARU bertemu, jatuh cinta dan ingin selalu saling memiliki, tanpa terpisah lagi. Ini beneran gak cocok utk HOMOFOBI!
1. Jutsu 1

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. memiliki wajah yang spesial karena berhias 3 helai kumis seperti milik kucing di masing-masing pipinya, berambut jabrik _blonde_ bagaikan kulit durian, dan bermanik mata _blue saphire_ cerah, serta satu yang tak boleh lupa-kulit tan (sawo matang).

Kalau kau menemukan pemuda berciri-ciri demikian sedang tertawa lebar atau memberikan cengiran lima jari atau sedang menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk _ramen_ , maka itu benar adalah Naruto. Tak salah lagi.

Manik safir sang bocah Uzumaki nampak menatap _blink-blink_ pemandangan asri didepannya. Hoho, nampaknya di sini, di kota Auri memang menyenangkan. Tak ada orang yang menyebalkan baginya-oke, entah kenapa wajahnya memanas saat mengingat tentang penampakan pantat ayam.

Dia sudah tinggal di kota tersebut selama beberapa bulan. Itu pun dia sendiri tak tau bagaimana ia bisa terdampar di kota tersebut karena saking _dobe-_ nya.

" _Yosh_! Saatnya cari teman.. _ttebayou~_ ''

"Csk. Berisik, _dobe._ Hn." tiba-tiba, entah datang darimana, telah muncul sosok yang ada dibenak Naruto. "Tak perlu tampakkan wajah bodohmu itu, Naruto." tambahnya sadis.

Mungkin karena Naruto terlalu memikirkan pemuda tersebut makanya bisa hadir? Haha, ajaib kalau begitu. Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah jodoh yang berbicara. **Ehem!**

Pemuda yang menyahut kalimat Naruto adalah seseorang dari masa lalu Naruto yang bernama _**Uchiha Sasuke**_. Berasal dari sebuah _Clan_ elit yang disegani para ninja di dunia mereka. Berambut segelap _raven_ yang arah jabriknya ke belakang, bermanik onix, berwajah datar disertai keiritannya dalam berujar yang membuatnya bagai susah dijangkau, meski sebenarnya dia seorang... _tsundere_ , **pffttt!**

 _Wait.. wait._. suara ambigu yang dikenal Naruto langsung nyelonong masuk ke indera pendengaran sang _blonde_ , hingga si pemilik langsung melakukan sikap waspada-coret-terjungkal ke depan saking dahsyatnya efek suara si pant-Sasuke ganteng.

'' **Temeee!** Kenapa kau ada disini?!'' Histeris Naruto bak baru sadar telah diperkaos makhluk ambigu[?] sambil nunjuk muka Sasuke kala sudah bangkit dari jatuh tak elitnya.

"Hah. Kau ini lemah." Sasu terpesona juga melihat jatuh jumpalitannya Naru. "Bisa kah kau tak berisik? Aku masih ingin mewaraskan kupingku hingga tua nanti, _baka dobe_." Sasu mulai korekin kupingnya siapa tau nemu emas lembek di situ / **buhah!** /

Ia tak menggubris pertanyaan si dobe tentang hal misterius mengapa dia ada di kota sini. Kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia tersesat saat sedang iseng jalan-jalan, pastilah itu bakal me-ma-lu-kan.

Demi nanas yang ditanam _Mukuro_ diam-diam di kamar mandi! .. Ingin rasanya Naruto menonjok muka ganteng Sasuke- yang sampai kapanpun tak mau diakuinya itu- saat dengan antengnya si pantat ayam favoritenya menusbol kupingnya sendiri di depan si _blonde._

'' _Teme_ , kau-pasti kerasukan sesuatu.'' Oke, Naruto hanya merasa ambigu karna Sasuke tumben sekali perhatian dengan kupingnya sendiri.

Akhirnya tuan tampan Uchiha telah sukses mendapatkan barang galiannya dan dengan kejamnya ia campakkan itu hasil tambang ke baju Naruto.

"Kau membosankan , _dobe_ jelek." Sasu mulai ancang-ancang minggat dari situ.

''Kalau begitu temani aku cari kedai ramen.'' Ia menyeret Sasuke dengan biadabnya seolah makhluk itu seonggok karung berisi emas batangan.

"Jangan seenaknya tarik..." Sasuke tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hampir saja nyeletuk 'jangan tarik kolorku'. Tapi karena merasa itu sangat berkemampuan menghilangkan ke-elitan dirinya, maka dia buru-buru mengerem sebelum sampai pada bagian paling nista.

Nah, kembali pada posisi dirinya yang terseret mesra si jabrik kuning, ia merespon dengan dengusan sembari mencari akal gimana nanti bayar ramennya karena dompetnya lagi cekak, dan ia tau persis si _dobe_ pasti tak ada niat luhur untuk membayar makanannya sendiri.

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang entah bagaimana kedai yang dimaksud ketemu juga, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghentikan seretan biadabnya dan membebaskan ko- **uhukk** -lor sang pantat ayam.

''Aku bukan _dobe_ jelek, dasar _teme_ pantat ayam homo!'' teriak si bocah rubah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mata Sasuke yang pengen dicoloknya sekaligus- yang sungguh baru ngeh setelah sekian awal Sasuke mengejeknya! **LOL** , nak, otakmu lemot amat.

"Cih, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Sasuke kembali berancang-ancang minggat. Tapi sebenarnya hatinya teriak-teriak gaje 'ayo tahan aku! Ayo tahan aku, bodoh!'

Diberinya si kuning lirikan maut, siapa tau bisa bikin Naruto terpesona setelah sekian lama ia memendam kehomoannya # **Njiirr!**

Ada lirikan sinis dari Naruto seakan mengatakan'gue tahu apa yang lu mau pantat ayam'.

 **GREPP!**

''Jangan pergi, temeee..'' rengek Naruto yang tengah memeluk pinggang ramping- **uhuk** -sang Uchiha bungsu dengan tatapan berharap (minta dibayarkan ramen, bukan minta _rape_ ). ''Baiklah, aku traktir kau ramen,'' ia berucap pasrah, mengingat dompet kodoknya lagi masa diet.

Sasuke sorak sorai gembira (dalam hati) melihat dobe tercin- **uohok** -ta-nya mau juga menahan langkahnya. Bahkan bonus sebuah pelukan di pinggang! Habis ini Sasu berjanji untuk lebih giat lagi ke _gym_ , kagak mau malas-malasan lagi dah.

"Haahh, baiklah.. baiklah... aku paling tak tahan melihatmu merengek." ujarnya seolah ia terpaksa nian. **Buhah!** Padahal...

"Oke, aku temani kau makan ramen. Tapi habis itu, biarkan aku menginap di rmhmu." halah Sasu, bilang saja kau ingin numpang idup di tempat Naru. **Pfftt..**

''Baiklah, kau boleh menginap di rumahku-ttebayou!'' timpal Naruto dengan semangatnya bahkan hampir saja pingin jumpalitan ria kalau tak ingat tengah meluk pinggang- **uhuk** -ramping- **uhuk** -sekali lagi milik Sasuke.

''-tapi ikuti peraturan ku kalau ingin menginap.'' Naruto menambahkan seraya melepas pelukan mesranya. Menarik kerah belakang baju Sasuke seenaknya menuju kedai ramen di depan sana. **Eaaa,** sang _uke_ mulai berani tarik-tarikan properti[?] milik si Uchiha rupanya~

Tapi jika melihat sudut mata yang melirik kembali ke arah Sasuke tersebut bisa diartikan'lu gak akan gue lepaskan lagi kayak dulu, sas.'

" **Krrkhhh!**! _Do..dobe_ jelek! Berhenti.. main tarik begitu!" tak mau terus-terusan pasrah, ia mencekal tangan Naru yang semangat menarik kerahnya dan ia pelintir sehingga Naru jadi teriak protes.

Namun, selain itu, entah kenapa, si jabrik atas malahan lebai sampai sok beradegan mo jatoh. Sebagai seorang _real gentleman_ , Sasu tak tega membiarkan calon yayanknya ( **uohok!** ) mendekap mesra tanah, karena yang boleh mendekap Naruto hanya dirinya! **Eaaa~**

" **DOBE!** " Daaaan... adegan ala pilem pilem india pun terjadi. Sasu menangkap tubuh limbung Naru dan mata bertemu mata.. **asiiikk~**

 **CTAKK!**

Dijitaknya jidat jabrik di pelukannya . "Dasar bodoh." Lalu ia menegakkan Naru seperti semula dan melangkah masuk ke kedai sebelum si _dobe_ tau ada yang menggeliat di selatan bawah Sasu.

Naruto hanya bisa planga-plongo sambil elus jidatnya yang dijitak oleh sang Uchiha bungsu tampan berambut emo pantat ayam tersebut. Apa saja yang baru terjadi tadi? Oke, mari kita ulang. Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke, tangannya tertarik cukup keras hingga sang pemilik meringis, lalu onix bertemu safir, di sana mengingatnya membuat _tan_ berubah jadi merah sekarang... namun -oke, _skip_ adegan biadab pada bagian yang tengah dielus Naruto.

'' **TEME SIALAN!** '' teriak sang _blonde_ membahana dan menyusul Sasuke dengan kaki menghentak mengikuti sang pantat ayam. Seraya terus mengelus jidat, ada senyum kecil dengan semuan manis dipipi _tan_ Naruto.

Ingat saja Sasuke Uchiha, _Rasengan_ akan mengenai titik vitalmu setelah ini!

 _ **=== bersambung ===**_

 **Yihaa! Satu chapter berhasil pajang di sini.**

 **Maaf yak kalo misal masih kerasa OOC atau kurang di sana sini.**

 **Tapi kami berdua selalu coba perbaiki, kok.**

 **Semoga kalian puas bacanya.**

 **Makasih yg baca dan vote, semoga varokah :D**

 **Kalau mo komen, kasi krisar, monggo aja sih.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	2. Jutsu 2

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

Di dalam, Sasu langsung memesan ramen semangkuk untuk dirinya dan es teh. Dia tak mau mabuk seperti waktu itu dengan Suigetsu kampret yang semoga saja saat dia mabuk, pantat ayamnya masih tetap _virgin_.

Sebenernya Sasu sudah makan beberapa jam lalu, di traktir salah satu _fangirl_ dia di jalan menuju kota ini. Tapi, demi melihat kesungguhan Naru yang ingin mentraktirnya (itu amat sangat langka terjadi), ditambah ia juga ingin menambah berat badannya agar lebih kekar seperti Bee-sama supaya bisa melindungi Naruto. Ehem! Niat yang mulia sekali, bukan?

"Jangan melongo dan cepatlah duduk, bodoh." tukasnya tanpa menoleh ke oknum jabrik kuning yang sedang diam berdiri di dekatnya.

'' _Urusai_ , Sasuke.'' Naruto langsung duduk dengan grasak-grusuk saking kesalnya. Mengelus perutnya dari balik kaos, si gaki rubah langsung memesan _ramen_ jumbo dengan kue ikan yang banyak.

''Kau hanya pesan _ramen_ biasa kan, _teme_ pantat ayam?'' tanyanya curiga sambil menyipitkan matanya . Ayolah, kodok lagi diet, nih.

''Kau kurusan, Sasuke,'' komentar Naruto tanpa dosa. Fokus menjelajah tubuh si teme tersayang bak mau meng- _rape_ saja.

" **Uhuk!** " mendadak kalimat Naru bagai menyodok tenggorokannya menyebabkan tuan muda Uchiha terbatuk dan lekas meneguk separo gelas es teh-nya. Kebetulan ramen pesanan tuan Uchiha sudah sedia dan telah diseruput pula.

"Dobe, kau ingin membunuhku?" Sasu tersedak karena Naru berkata ia kurusan. Itu antara membuat si pantat ganteng bahagia juga sekaligus nge- **jleb**. Bahagia karena berarti jabrik di sebelahnya tau persis perkembangan tubuhnya. Nge-jleb karena itu menandakan ia harus lekas fitnes supaya tubuhnya bisa lebih melembung agar lebih tampak _**SEME!**_

"Ehem... ehem.. terimakasih atas perhatianmu, dobe." enteng saja ia ucapkan itu tanpa peduli _blushing_ manis _blonde_ di sisinya.

Naruto yang awalnya mau protes mendadak diam dengan _blush-blush_ unyu di pipinya. ''Si-Siapa yang perhatian padamu, huh, teme?'' Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan gembungan kecil di pipi. Duh, _tsundere mode on_ ~~

''Aku hanya bilang kau kurusan-ttebayou. Sepertinya kau kurang makan karena terus mengurusi balas dendam tak jelasmu itu.'' Nah, perhatian diam-diam terselubung rupanya.

Ramen jumbonya telah mengalihkan prhatian setelah itu. '' _ **Ittadakimasu~**_ '' Teriak semangat si jabrik kuning sebelum acara sruput ramen dengan elegan.

Berhubung Sasu udah kelar makannya, entah pake _jutsu_ apakah itu bisa secepat itu... ia tak punya kegiatan lain.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa tapi mau banget ( **halah** ), ia pun memandangi Naruto yang tengah asik mem- _bully_ ramennya.

Lihatlah gaya fabeles sang Uchiha tamvan.. tubuh dihadapkan sedikit saja ke jabrik kuning, satu tangan menopang batok kepalanya, dengan pose sedikit miring supaya menambah ke-fabeles-an dirinya yang kerap jadi bahan _fangirling_ -an juga _fanboying-_ an dimana-mana. Orghh... sungguh pose yang susah ditolak uke manapun. **Ehem.**

Demi rambut febeles-nya milik **Rock Lee** , sang jabrik kuning merasa acara makannya sedikit canggung karena sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan gaya _oh-so-cool_ -bahkan-Naruto-mengakuinya. _ **Wait!**_ Bukannya Naruto ge-er, tapi dirinya yakin sekali diperhatikan.

''Swasukee..sluurpph..ahh, apwa wyang kwau lihat?'' tanyanya setelah menuntaskan ramen yang berada di mulutnya tadi dengan hiasan suara ambigu.

Menengok kiri kanan, siapa tahu ada objek menarik yang sejak tadi dipandang sang Uchiha. Meski sikit berharap sih itu memang dirinya~

Sasuke melemparkan senyum misteriusnya (tangkap, Narutoo!). Ia masih saja memandangi si dobe jabrik yang rasanya bertambah segaris _blushing-_ nya.

"Naruto, kau juga sedikit berubah." ujarnya santai.

Ketika si _blonde_ ber- **huh** seolah sangsi, maka tuan Uchiha bungsu ini memberikan penjelasan singkat. "Ya, kau berubah. Makin jelek."

'' **SA-SU-KEEEE!** ''

Sasu- _teme_ pantat ayam ternyata makin menyebalkan seiring kedewasaannya. Ingatlah saja jika dendam kesumat Naruto bertambah sekarang. Bukan hanya bagian vital saja, lain kali mulut menyebalkan itupun akan kena _Oodama Rasengan_ miliknya.

Lalu, dengan sikap datarnya, Sasuke bangkit. "Aku tunggu kau diluar, dobe." Ia pun melangkah keluar kedai dan berdiri dengan pose fabeles sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit dan sekitar.

"Sudah mulai malam." bisiknya sendiri. "Naruto baka, kau... menggemaskan.. pfftt.." ia tertawa malu usai mengucap itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin si _baka_ _blonde_ itu tau apa yang sebenarnya dipikiran Sasu. _Hell no way,_ lah!

 **BRAKK!**

Setelah teriakan nista Naruto, suara gebrakan meja terdengar emosi hingga mmbuat si empu kedai terlonjak takut kemudian menangis haru kala melihat penampakan uang disana.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!** *apa ini*

Pemuda Uzumaki berjalan menghentak kesal, mulut sang ninja kuning menggerutu indah, ''Menyesal aku memperlihatkan secara gratis _blush-blush-_ ku pada pantat ayam.'' **Uhuk** , gerutuan narsis macam apa itu, nak?

Langkahnya terhenti tak jauh dari sang Uchiha yang sedang berdiam diri. Mulut itu terbuka namun diurungkannya suara keluar saat ingat tragedi 'Naruto berubah makin jelek' dari Sasuke tadi.

''Teme, ayo pulang,'' ajaknya yang seenak udel menarik tangan-bukan kerah ato kolor lagi, syukurrr- si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke doki doki cenat cenut bahagia tangannya digandeng Naruto. Karena tak ingin dianggap anaknya Naruto -sebab yang dicekal Naruto adalah pergelangan tangan- maka Sasuke membenarkan dengan saling menautkan jemari mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih.

"Jangan GR. Aku hanya takut kau tersesat, makanya bergandengan gini." _tsuntsun (tsundere)_ Sasu masih setia narsis. Ditambah _pokerface-_ nya. Lengkap sudah derita si kuning.

Ada suara ambigu bersama'an dengan wajah _tan_ Naruto yang memerah tipis saat jari-jemari keduanya saling bertautan satu sama lain. Demi pakaian ketat salah satu _sensei-_ nya!..sang _blonde_ bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berjumpalitan makin gila.

''Aku punya satu kamar, kau tidur di lantai saja- _ttebayou_..'' kejam? Biarlah. Siapa si empu rumah heh?

"Sebentar, barusan kau bilang... aku tidur di lantai?!" tuan Uchiha menghentikan langkahnya sehingga memaksa dobe juga tertahan dan diam berdiri di trotoar.

Tatapan intens nan sipit terlihat saat sepertinya Sasuke Uchiha tampan satu ini baru menyadari soal 'tidur dilantai' yg dikatakan sang blonde tadi. Keduanya menghentikan langkahnya akibat ulah sang uchiha.

"Dobe, kalau kau menyuruhku tidur di lantai, lebih baik aku menginap di rumah **Sakura**. Walau si jenong itu sama berisiknya seperti kau, tapi aku yakin ia akan memberikan kasur empuk untukku tidur." Woaahh, si teme bisa berpidato juga!

"Apa kau mau aku tidur di rumah Sakura?" ditatapnya intens Naru, memaksa lelaki blonde itu berfikir dan membayangkan Sasu tidur di tempat Sakura, saingannya. Bahkan bisa jadi Naru bakal membayangkan kemungkinan Sasu tidur bersama Sakura!

''Tidak boleh! Kau tak boleh tidur berdua dengan **Sakura** -chan-ttebayou!'' Ia berteriak histeris frustasi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk _pokerface-_ nya Sasuke. _Plis_ , pikiran ambigu tadi lewat dimana dengan mesranya pose tidur si jenong _pink_ bersama calon- **uhuk** - _seme_ tamvan nya satu ini. Tak menyadari siasat sang Uchiha bungsu yang melibatkan si gadis _pinky_ , tumben kan ntuh jenong disebut * **plakk** *

''Hahh~baiklah, kita tidur berdua, _teme._ '' akhirnya sesi mengalah Naruto terjadi juga. Duh, tetap saja minta jatah dikasur. Enak saja, sebagai empu rumah dia wajib tidur di ranjang kan? Kan?! * **maksa**

Semoga saja ranjang kecilnya muat untuk dua orang remaja.

Ah, semoga saja Sasu menabahkan hatinya kala merasakan cara tidur Naru- _dobe_ nya yang terlalu 'cantik'.

 _ **=====bersambung=====**_


	3. Jutsu 3

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

Sasu mulai tebar _konfetti_ di dalam hatinya. Bahkan ini berencana menyulut kembang api juga di _kokoro-_ nya. **Heh!** Memangnya _kokoro_ si tamvan Uchiha ini terdapat dunia lain kah?! Oke abaikan.

Ujung bibir si helai _raven_ terangkat sedikit.. dan cepat. Ia kan tak mau kalo _dobe blonde_ itu menyaksikan kegirangannya. **Hahah.**

"Heh, kenapa _dobe_?" Sasu bagai tau. Lah jelas tau lah karena Naru-nya nunduk _ambigei._ "Jangan-jangan kasurmu sempit? Begitu?" Nah liat, lawan bicaranya aja langsung tau. "Kalau sempit, aku tidur di atasmu." lalu ia menarik si _blonde_ , kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan kehidupan.

Sedangkan Naruto.. pasti _dobe_ manis satu itu lagi sibuk dengan alam pikirnya tentang Sasuke tidur di atasnya. Hahah Naruto.. itu artinya tuan ganteng Uchiha bakal menindihmu!

Kini langkah keduanya kembali dimulai dengan pemuda Uzumaki yang terus memikirkan bahkan mulai mendeskripsikan dengan -apa-itu-tidur-diatas yang dimaksud Sasuke.

''Ditolak! Jika benar-benar tak muat, kau tidur di lantai-ah sofa saja- _ttebayou_. Lagipula, teme, kau kan sudah terbiasa tidur sembarang tempat,'' protes Naruto yang malah mmbayangkan satu adegan ambigay di mana tubuhnya ditindih oleh sang Uchiha hingga kesulitan bernafas. Oke, itu murni ditindih, tak elit.

Kedua, bayangan yang ingin dihapusnya karena membuatnya harus _blush-blush_ tak jelas. _You know_ , sang bocah tak mau dianggap mesum jadi cepat-cepat kepala si pemuda _tan_ menggeleng kuat kemudian memperhatikan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. * **uhuk** *

 _Skip_ saja karena mungkin kaki mereka akan pegal jika terus berjalan tanpa henti.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di kediaman sederhana Naruto. Jangan protes soal kata sederhana, namanya juga begitu jadi tentang 'ranjang tak muat' itu seolah kenyataan.

Yeah _bebeh, thanks God_ kita bisa _skip_ atau kaki keren Uchiha tamvan ini bisa kena varises dan itu akan buruk untuk bisnis entertainment.

Sasuke seakan ingin meneriakkan isi _kokoro-_ nya yang seperti ini.. _Dobe_ , _apa kau pikir aku tak pantas mendapat tempat tidur yang lebih baik, huh? Kau pikir menyenangkan kasur yang diberikan di hotel Orochi_?

Maka yang akhirnya keluar adalah, "Pokoknya aku tidur di kasur, atau aku menidurimu." **Heh!** Apa itu maksudnya?! Si _teme_ tamvan ini bermaksud menjadikan Naruto alas tidurnya atau... teman tidurnya? Sungguh _ambigei_.

"Kenapa? Hentikan berfikir aneh-aneh sebelum aku mewujudkan apa yang kau pikir." Sasu belagak _cool_ dan tetap berjalan tenang masuk ke rumah Naruto.

"Mana kamarmu, dobe?"

 _Helep, helep!_ Naruto yang sejak tadi tengah mengeluarkan jurus _planga-plongo no jutsu-_ nya akhirnya tersadar kala si Uchiha bungsu menanyakan letak kamarnya. Oke, bukan hanya berubah di bagian tinggi _en_ kurusan, Sasuke jadi banyak bicara sekarang hingga membuat nya ge-er bentaran mengira itu karena hanya pada dirinya.

''Jangan berpikiran macam-macam _teme_ , aku tak sudi ditiduri olehmu,'' ketus si pirang yang benar-benar membayangkan tubuhnya ditiduri oleh Sasuke, sekali lagi, murni ditiduri.

Daripada lama-lama debat dan dirinya pasti kalah telak, Naruto langsung menarik si tamvan Uchiha tersebut menuju kamarnya yang sungguh tak rapih sama sekali. Sial, kenapa dirinya yang mengalah terus hingga _backsound_ mistis seolah mengejeknya.

~Mengapa selalu aku yang mengalah~~

''Kasurnya hanya muat satu orang, sekarang kau percaya, Sa-su-ke?'' Ia bertanya dengan sarkasnya seraya berkacak pinggang penuh aura kemenangan# **heh?!**..dan tanpa _babibu_ langsung menerjang kasur empuk tercintanya-yang suer cuma muat badan dia doang.

Semoga tak ada adegan _ambigei_ Sasuke yang membuat degup jantung si pirang akan jumpalitan _gaje_. **Uhukk** , entah apa saja lah itu.

Sasuke menatap remeh kasur _Kingsize Dumbopilo (gak boleh sebut merek kalo kagak dibayar)_ milik Naruto.. tapi sayangnya masih dalam bentuk **CHIBI** a.k.a mini. **pfftt!** Dan kini _dobe_ kuning itu sudah menyelam di _Kingsize bed mode chibi-_ nya.

Dengan gerakan macho nan seksi yang entah ia latih di mana, Sasu mempreteli satu per satu helai bajunya dan hanya menyisakan _boxer_ ketatnya saja. Yeaahh.. dia sudah jadi pria _metroseksual_. Sudah pakai _boxer, brief_ dan kadang _Gstring for man_ di _event_ tertentu. **HAH?!**

Melihat Naru sudah membelakanginya dan asik mencabuli kasurnya, Sasu pede saja merangsek di belakang si _blonde_ dan memeluknya. Nah, sekarang jadi muat kan kasur _chibi_ -nya?!

 **DEG.. . DEG.. DUARRR!**

Itulah salah satu suara-suara _ambigei_ dalam benak Naruto. Ah, lebih tepatnya dalam tubuhnya di bagian dada, _you know_ lah.

Menoleh patah-patah ke arah Sasuke dengan _tan_ yang sudah berubah warna, ada raut horor setia menemani. Oh ayolah, _boxer man!_ **BOXER DOANG!**

'' **Teme mesum!** '' sembur Naruto yang asyik menggeliat geriliya merinding malu-malu mau # **uohoook** ... Oh Uchiha tamvan, jika kau kepanasan sehingga hanya ingin memakai _boxer_ , ouh, tenang, Naruto punya pendingin ruangan yang masih bersifat _aktive_ disana. Jika kau berpikir pakaian akan menambah beban kasur, itu alasan yang ter-ambigu dalam sejarah _shinobi_.. **pfftt!**

''Oh ayolah _teme_ , bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau benar-benar meniduriku? Yang ada seluruh badanku akan sakit semua dan dipastikan tak akan bisa berjalan normal- _ttebayou_ ,'' ungkap si pirang yang berasa mengarah ke satu inti saja.

Duh, tuh _boxe_ r ketat amat! _**Kami-sama**_ , jauhkan bagian bawah tubuhnya tapi bukan kaki tersebut dari sesuatu yang pasti nyesek karena keketatan disana.

Itulah do'a si pirang

"Berisik, _dobe_. Aku ngantuk. Diamlah." Sasuke seolah tak menggubris jeritan kalbu si kuning dan tetap saja membelit tubuh Naru layaknya bapakonda pada anakonda.

Tuan tamvan di belakang Naruto memejamkan mata berharap jabrik dipelukannya itu diam dan nurut.

"Hangat." sambung si bungsu Uchiha _watados_ sembari menenggelamkan wajah pada tengkuk Naru. "Tapi rambutmu bau. Oke aku akan berpura-pura ini wangi. _Oyasumi_. Zzzzz.."

 _Sweatdrop_ nampak bertengger manis di kepala Naruto berkat kata-kata mujarab si _teme_ tamvan sebelum suara dengkuran halus terdengar.

''Aarrrghh.. kau berat, _teme._.'' si pirang jabrik kita hanya bisa misuh-misuh tak jelas karena sesi tidur ambigu keduanya. Sayang sejuta sayang, sang Uchiha sudah molor dengan cantiknya.

''Nghh, ya sudahlah..'' Uhuk, daripada dirinya ketar-ketir ga jelas, mending tidur saja. Tapi sumpah tengkuknya berasa tak nyaman.

" _Do- be_.. zzzz..." Sasu tiba-tiba saja mempererat dekapannya bahkan meremas satu _oppai_ , ehh ralat, _pettanko_ si _dobe._

Ohh tenang saja, Naru.. calon _seme-_ mu itu cuma _ngelindur_. Lihat, bahkan dalam tidurnya saja kau yang disebut, kan? bukan _Orochimaru_.. apalagi si jenong.

" _Do...be_.. hnnhh.. nnhh.. tomatku.." wahaaoo, apakah ternyata _10 facts about_ Sasuke itu selain tomat, _raven_ , dan _tsundere_.. juga ada hobi _ngelindur_ di daftarnya?

Tangan Sasu masih setia meremas-remas dada Naruto. _Plis_ Naru, jangan _kepret_ dia atau dia akan bangun dan kau akan lebih menderita semalaman nantinya. **Buhah!**

Oh sungguh~ tidur si pirang benar-benar tak nyenyak akibat ulah tangan nakal si pemilik _Sharingan_ muda itu pada dada _pettanko_ miliknya.

''Nnnhh.. _temee~_ hentikann ngh..'' Oke, bukan hanya tak nyaman, tapi luar biasa tak nyaman dan juga _nyut-nyutan_ # **APA'AN?!**

Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan-tangan si _teme_ daripada melakukan hal lain yang mungkin bisa dipastikan benar-benar membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur-bisa saja Sasuke yang akan memenjarakannya dalam ilusi _gaje_ [?] mata merah tersebut.

Manik sebiru safir terbuka malas karena masih mengantuk. Sial, ternyata si Uchiha yang menidurinya bukan mimpi.

Ingatkan pemuda Uzumaki untuk membeli kasur dan ranjang yang lebih besar nantinya, bila perlu muat untuk tiga orang.

Entah si pantat tamvan beneran tidur ngelindur atau dia sedang modus, yang pastinya pemuda manik safir itu bakal dibuat begadang semalaman akibat takut di-anu-anu Sasuke.

Yah siapa tau, selain ngelindur, Sasu juga terbiasa ngelindur secara tindakan dan jangan kepret dia ya andai dia tak sengaja me- _rape_ kamu, Naru. Itu... mungkin di luar kesadarannya! **Uhuk..hahah!**

Dan sekarang, kakinya paling atas ditindihkan pada badan _dobe_ seolah jabrik _blonde_ itu hanya pengganti guling _teletabis_ kesayangannya yang tertinggal di kosan _Orochi_.

 _Well_ , bukannya ini ooc, tapi ini adalah sisi lain dunia Sasu yang bahkan paparazi saja belum ada yang tau.

 _ **===== bersambung gais =====**_

 _ **Silahkan membaca, mem-vote, dan komen.**_

 _ **See ya next chapter!**_


	4. Jutsu 4

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

'' **SASU-TEME!** ''

 **HUFT!** Habis sudah kesabaran seorang _blonde_ jabrik dengan 3 garis unik di masing-masing pipinya itu. Dengan tak berperi-kerubahan, bukan adegan kepret-mengepret lagi, Naruto mendorong tubuh sang tuan muda Uchiha dengan ajaibnya jatuh gedubrak ke lantai nan dingin. Duh, maafkan calon _uke-_ mu yang unyu ini yuaaah, Suke.. Haha ..

''Hentikan acara ngelindurmu itu _teme_ , aku tak bisa tidur- _ttebayou_..hoamzz~'' Naruto mengucek matanya kasar setelah acara menguap cantik tadi.

Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukannya di atas kasur empuk dan - ~ _**uohokk, boxer man!**_ _Nganu..._ , maksudnya... Sasuke yang hanya memakai _boxer_ super ketat itu bukan mimpi. _Oh no ! Plis_ , jangan biarkan manik suci si jabrik melirik-lirik malu ke arah _ambigei_ di sana.

Sasu yang gelundungan gak elit di lantai, pastilah kebangun donk. Ia terpaksa buka mata onix-nya dan menggerutu sambil berdiri.

" _Dobe_! Kau kesurupan apa?" Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Naru tanpa sadar ada yang bergerak pelan di pangkal pahanya seolah ikutan kebangun seperti Tuannya.

''Aku tak kesurupan- _ttebayou_!'' Naruto berteriak tak kalah nyaring mengalahkan suara jangkrik di luaran sana yang anteng lagi lomba nyanyi.

Ingatlah Suke, mana mungkin seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang dalam tubuhnya saja sudah ada iblis rubah ekor sembilan yang kadangkala akan terlihat membuat kesurupan-pada momen tertentu?

"Tak bisakah aku tidur tenang, hn? _Mendokusai_." dan si _teme_ pun mencomot bahasa khas salah satu teman dia di desa antah berantah itu.

Kini ia tak peduli dan kembali merangsek ke kasur _chibi size_ itu. "Kasurmu muat satu orang. Kalau ingin muat dua orang, maka kita musti tidur miring dan menempel." jeda, memberi kesempatan otak _dobe_ Naruto mencerna penjelasannya.

Berusaha mengabaikan benda antar paha si Uchiha yang minta dibelai, si jabrik sudah ancang-ancang akan melancarkan jurus kepretnya kalau bukan karena Sasuke yang sudah anteng nikmat merasakan sentuhan kasur empuknya.

"Kalau kau tak mau kupeluk, ya sudah, sekarang kau saja yang memelukku! Cepat!" maka si pantat ganteng pun ambil posisi miring sambil menunggu pelukan Naru.

 _ **Wait !**_ Apa tadi dia bilang? Pe-pe-pe- **stop!** \- oke, peluk?! Tapi dipikir-pikir, daripada molor di lantai, Naruto memilih melenggang ke arah kasurnya dan mulai tidur menyamping. Satu tangan bergerak sudah siap melingkar di pinggang sang calon-uhuk- seme kemu- ''Aargghh! Sempit teme!'' teriak si pirang frustasi. Duh, duh, dia malu, Suke ! Malu.. **ppfttt !**

Memilih membelakangi Sasuke, si jabrik ge-er bentar kalau malah dipeluk dari belakang jadi milih tetap ngadep depan. Lagipula wajah tamvan si bungsu Uchiha menjadi pemandangan yang indah.

"Cerewet." lalu dengan laknatnya, tuan muda Uchiha menaruh tangan Naru ke pinggangnya ! Kemudian setelah itu ia juga menaruh tangannya sendiri ke pinggang si _blonde_.

Naruto yang akan membuka mulutnya melancarkan protesan langsung bungkam seketika tatkala tangan mungilnya- **uohhook** \- langsung nemplok di pinggang Sasuke sedang si empu pinggang juga menaruh tangannya di area yang sama.

''Kau yang cerewet, _teme,_ '' gumam si pirang, pelan.

"Jangan Ge-eR. Ini hanya untuk menyiasati kasur jelekmu. Jangan berfikir aku suka melakukan ini, _dobe_. Tidur!" Sasu malah memberi titah absolut ala seorang gaki rambut merah yang rasanya pernah ia jumpai ketika main basket di kota sebelah.

Sasu berlagak pejamkan mata dan sok kalem seolah tak merasa apa-apa, padahal jantungnya serasa maraton siap meloncat kapanpun dan ada yang terasa cecenutan bahagia di arah selatan.

Sial, tidur indah si Uzumaki benar-benar terusik sekarang. Tubuh sang pemuda _tan_ bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, entah karena pelukan, grogi atau hal lainya. Lihatlah manik safir yang terus menelusuri lekuk wajah pemuda tampan Uchiha dihadapannya kini.

"Zzzzz..." walah ternyata si Sasu ini muka bantal. Alias kalau nemplok di bantal langsung bisa ber-zzz - zzz ria. Satu lagi fakta mengejutkan yang terungkap darinya.

"Ernnhh." Entah setan angin mana yang sanggup bikin Sasu remes pinggang Naru dan bahkan menarik si dobe hingga wajah berhias kumis kucing itu sukses menempel di dada telanjang Sasuke. Eaaa~ enaknya sekalian di _**anu**_ gak yah?

Dan Sasuke tak peduli. Benar-benar tak peduli apakah Naruto merasa suka, benci, _horny_ atau apa, si _emo raven_ tak peduli.

Ya eyalaahh, orang oknumnya udah ngorok gitu.

Ada dua suara ambigu di kamar tersebut. Satu berbunyi - _ **twitch**_ \- dan satunya berbunyi - _ **blush**_ -

Oke, sudah terungkap beberapa fakta mengejutkan, selain Sasuke gemar ngelindur, dia juga suka ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan secara elit dan kudu elit. Si pirang _tan_ memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya daripada ada suara siswanto[?] keluar.

Duh, sial, malam-malam pas mata ngantuk menurut kepercayaan semua orang .. Kenapa _chara_ ganteng seperti dirinya harus mengalami cobaan berat bathiniah dan lahiriah seperti ini?!

Daripada dirinya misuh-misuh sendirian, si _gaki_ pirang memutuskan memejamkan matanya dengan menutupi wajah _blush-_ nya menggunakan dua tangan. **Eaaa ~**

\- **SKIP PAGI AJA** \- ((kasian Naruto kalo disiksa semaleman xD ))

Sasuke menggeliat tamvan. Ia merentangkan dua tangannya dengan gaya bebas. **Heh!** Tunggu dulu, gaya bebas?! Bukankah ini kasur irit banget areanya? Kok ia bisa bergaya bebas? Bahkan telentang!

Tapi.. sebentar.. seperti ada yang membuat si emo susah bernafas nyaman.

Setelah dipaksakan mata tuan _raven_ terbuka, maka tampaklah pemandangan _emeizing_. Naruto - Entah bagaimana sejarahnya, sudah nemplok cantik di atas tubuhnya, persis bagai bayi yang tengkurap manja di atas simboknya.

Sasuke tersenyum modus. Sebelum si jabrik kuning itu sadar, lebih baik ia nikmati saja momen _siswanto (baca : sesuanu)_ ini . Ia amati wajah _dobe_. Garis hidungnya, muka menyebalkannya, bahkan bibirnya yang monyong ala bayi. Dia nampak lebih _chubby_. Syukurlah bila si _dobe_ itu merawat dirinya selama Sasu pergi.

Dengan gerakan tenang, tuan muda Uchiha menangkup memeluk pantat si _blonde_ lalu kembali terpejam.

''-mmhh~'' Itu hanyalah segelintir suara _ambigei_ Naruto kala dirinya baru bangun tidur. Kelereng biru itu terlihat seperempatnya baru setengah, masih terlihat kabut di penglihatan sang _dobe_ -oke, bukan kabut nafsu, tenang saja.

O-oh, wajah tamvan Uchiha bungsu terlihat. Masih tidur rupanya, pikir si pirang dengan senyuman kecil. Memilih bergelung kembali di kasur empuk namun terasa bergerigi **#heh?!**.. maksudnya berlekuk tersebut.. **Wow!** Permukaan kasur kali ini beda sekali. Apa Sasu _teme_ beli kasur baru tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto?

Tunggu.. Tunggu... Kok vantatnya serasa ditemplokin _siswanto_ .

'' _ **TEMEEE HENTAI !**_ ''

Dengan sigap, Naruto menyingkirkan tangan nakal yang nemplok di pantat sucinya dan langsung beranjak dari tubuh si Uchiha. Ada ancang-ancang melindungi diri dengan 2 tangannya.

''Bangun Sasuke!'' alarm di pagi hari ala Naruto memang luar biasa, kan? _Pfftt!_.. Dengan elitnya, bantal nyasar mengenai muka ganteng Suke. Duh sial~ apa wajahnya memanas lagi setelah lihat penampakan _cool_ Sasuke?

"Urrffhh.. anhhh.." ohh tenang saja, itu juga bukan suara _siswanto (kasian bang siswanto keselek terus dia)_ yang dihasilkan Sasuke bila sedang anuan. Itu nanti. Rasanya ini masih jauh kok dari anuan _siswanto_. Itu tadi adalah suara seksi Sasuke tertimpuk bantal bau _dobe_ -nya.

Sudah tak memungkinkan pura-pura tidur, si pemuda emo pun membuka mata. "Jangan teriak seenaknya pagi begini. Nanti tetanggamu mengira kau sedang kuperkosa!" sambil tangkap bantal itu sebelum menganiaya lebih jauh.

Saat Naruto mempertanyakan soal pantat unyu yang teremas, _teme_ tercinta si _blonde_ hanya memasang wajah datar dan sok _pokerface_.

"Ohh itu. Aku tadi mimpi meremas-remas tomat di festival." kemudian Sasuke ngeloyor ke kamar mandi, dan tanpa menutup pintunya, ia cuek saja vivis sambil memelorotkan _boxer-_ nya sehingga _marshmallow_ kembarnya langsung terelus... udara pagi.

 _ **====== bersambung gais ======**_

 _ **Happy reading, vote and comment**_

 _ **God bless us!**_

 _ **See ya next chapter~**_


	5. Jutsu 5

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang ajaibnya bisa membungkam dirinya. Oke, ia hanya terlalu kaget sepertinya.

''Jangan aneh-aneh, _teme_! O-oii, tutup pintunya- _ttebayouuu_! Arrghh.. mataku.. '' Naruto berteriak protes dan sialnya telah gagal menjalankan misi kecilnya yaitu menutup pintu kamar mandi karena sang Uchiha sudah terlanjur memelorotkan celana ketatnya. Kelereng biru safir yang tak suci lagi **#halahhhh**

Duh, kenapa _teme-_ nya cuek bebek sekali? Sudah tadi malam menderita bathin, sekarang harus tersiksa lagi di pagi hari.

Daripada dirinya harus histeris tak jelas, Naruto milih ngeloyor ke dapur saja, meriksa persediaan cup _ramen_ sebagai alasan _full-_ nya.

Usai menuntaskan hasrat pada kloset tadi, Sasu masih berkolor _boxer_ ketat mendatangi jabrik kuningnya.

"Hn, buatkan sarapanku, _dobe_. Sop tomat bola daging makaroni, atau nasi goreng tomat." si ganteng Sasuke berujar sambil membuka-buka kulkas calon _uke-_ nya.

Kamfrettt ! Begitulah Naruto membathin nista secara ajaib.

Rasanya seluruh penghuni kebun binatang akan diabsen jika Naruto tak ingat bahwa ia seorang anak baik yang tak boleh mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor karena sepertinya takut dikutuk Hokage ke-4 dan sang ibu dari alam sana.

" _Dobe_ , apa kau tak punya bir?" Heh! Sejak kapan Sasu doyan bir? Ini pasti gegara dia keseringan gaul ama Orochi _en d'genk_. Liat saja, seisi kulkas diaduk, dibolak balik sampe kulkasnya juga.

Matanya telah memicing tajam ke arah penampakan pantat ayam seksi yang asyik mengobrak-abrik lemari pendinginnya sampai nyungsep lalu berlalu ke kamar dengan titah yang mana membuat si jabrik pirang gondok setengah mati.

'' _Urusai_ Sasuke. Apa dia pikir di sini ada penampakan tomat?'' gumam si kuning kesal dan segera menuangkan air panas ke _cup ramen_ satunya. Hoho, di rumah ini penuh _ramen_ alias gudang _ramen_ , Sasuke. Kau tak akan melihat penampakan tomat di sini en kodok peliharaan calon yayank-mu (baca : dompet naruto) juga sedang masa diet cantiknya.

Nyerah, tuan muda Uchiha pun ngeloyor ke ranjang dan geletak lagi di situ. 'Ahh, seperti ini rasanya punya istri, ya? Enaknya..' batin nista Sasu.

''Teme! Ayo sarapan. Jangan bermalas-malasan- _ttebayou!_ Olahraga di pagi hari akan melatih tubuh mu yang kurusan itu ...'' Oke, di akhir kalimat kayaknya agak _nge-jleb_. Tapi koar'an itu mirip teman hijaunya dari desa yang sama deh.

Merasa menunggu Sasuke akan membuang-buang waktunya, Naruto memilih mulai melakukan aktifitas membuka penutup cup _ramen-_ nya dengan wajah bahagia. Duh, duh, _ramen_ ~

'Bir?' Oke, Naruto baru _ngeh_ setelah sekian lama tadi Sasuke menanyakannya. ''Sejak kapan _Teme_ doyan bir?!'' **Ohok** , sang calon uke langsung kaget setengah idup.

"Hnn..hh.." kali ini si pantat seksi menggeliat di kasur _chibi_ -nya Naruto. Bergerak malas, ia pun berjalan ke meja yang entah itu meja makan atau apa.

Mata _raven_ Sasu memandangi hidangan yang ada. **Raaaameeeennn**. Ia memandangnya dengan tatapan _'u gotta be kidding me' -_-_. Ayolah Naru, kemarin kan sudah _ramen,_ lalu kenapa ini... laaagiii?

Sasuke mendesah. Mungkin bakal butuh ribuan tahun untuk mengubah _ramen-maniak_ Naruto menjadi Sasuke-maniak. Oke.. _step_ awal boleh lah sebagai tomat-maniak saja supaya bisa kompak dengannya.

" _Raaamen_ lagiiiii.." desah tuan ganteng Uchiha disertai nada _gloomy_. Ia pun duduk, bersikap... kurang bersemangat. Ayolah Naruto, mana mungkin _ramen_ dapat membuat seseorang lebih berotot? Sasu akan mencari _gym_ dekat sini. Dan berharap _dobe-_ nya juga ikut menemaninya. **Harus!**

Naruto mendesis tak suka karena _ramen-_ nya yang super duber enak dan menggiurkan itu seolah dicela oleh si tuan muda Uchiha.

''Jangan hanya dilihat saja _-ttebayou_. Ayo dimakan. Kalau tak mau, buatku saja,'' ia berucap dengan semangat di akhir kalimat, tapi agak cemas juga karena Sasuke nampak _gloomy_. Apa tidurnya tak nyenyak tadi malam? Oh, sepertinya tidak.

'' _Teme_..kau sakit?'' Duh, duh, si d _obe_ unyu mulai perhatian. Dengan sigap, ditempelkannya dahi ke dahi Sasuke. Merasa tak apa-apa, si pirang memeriksa suhu di leher _teme-_ nya dan bergumam sangat pelan. ''Nanti kubelikan tomat untukmu..'' Oh _dobe_ , kau perhatian sekali.

Setelah itu sang jabrik melakukan rutinitasnya yang tertunda, menikmati _ramen-_ nya dengan nikmat tiada tara.

Mengambil gelas berisi susu segar dan menyadari satu hal,''uhukk! Ukkhh-'' Naruto yang tersedak susunya langsung menyekanya dengan lengan, menatap Sasuke dengan _blush-blush_ tipis di pipi _tan-_ nya.

''Pakai bajumu- _ttebayouu_!'' sembur si jabrik menyadari _boxer_ ketat itu masih setia di sana. Duh, muka ganteng Uchiha kena semburan suci Naruto.

Sasu diem kena semburan. Ia santai datangi Naruto dan tanpa blablabla.. ia raih baju si jabrik duren dan lap muka gantengnya yang barusan ternodai ke baju Naru.

"Hn.." lalu ia kembali duduk manis dan... mau tak mau menjejalkan mie itu ke mulutnya.

Walau tampak _cool_ anteng, tapi dia senang jabriknya berjanji akan beli tomat untuknya. Hanya demi dirinya! **Yeah!** Batin Sasuke langsung ada pesta kembang api di sana. Begitu, dong _dobe_. Harus gitu kan sikap istri yang menyambut suaminya kembali. **Uohok!**

Naruto yang masih setia sama kuah _ramen-_ nya buruan ngeluarin _kepret no jutsu-_ nya ke arah kepala Sasuke beserta semburan kuah _ramen_ tak sengaja sebenarnya- tadi kaget karena muka ganteng Sasuke bisa nemplok tetiba di bajunya. Untung dia belum mandi.

''Huahh! Sasu- _teme_ , temani aku mandi,'' ucapnya dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Pokoknya harus ikut! Karena acara sarapan nikmat telah selesai, kaki jenjang si jabrik meletakkan mangkuk _ramen_ tadi ke cucian piring. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sambil natap ke langit-langit.

Duh, pengeluarannya nambah nih. Harus beli persediaan _ramen_ dan tomat. Tapi tak apalah, demi suami tercinta. **Ehekk!**

Oh tunggu! Pakaian yang pas untuk si _teme_ tak ada. Ah, sepertinya pakaian kemaren saja. Gak mungkin kan Sasuke mau makai _boxer_ ketat doang ke luar sana?

Malu-maluin calon istrinya saja. Iya kalau Suke mah gpp, dia yang masih pake baju aja bikin cewe histeris, gimana kalau cuma pake _boxer?_ Pasti semua pada hamil mendadak. _**Pffttt!**_

'Akhirnya... akhirnyaaaa... sadar juga _dobe_ bahwa sudah waktunya kami _lopi dopi_. **Yoosshhh!** ' batin si pantat seksi.

Dengan tampang sok _stoic_ datar padahal mupeng _bingits_ , Sasu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, tuan emo (Sasuke) tenang saja melepas _boxer_ yang rasanya sesak. Ia santai meski _cicicuit-_ nya tampak goyang asoi sana sini.

Lalu ia duduk di bangku kecil khas yang biasa ada di kamar mandi orang Jepang. Duduk jumawa sambil berkata, " _Dobe_ , gosokkan punggungku." Eaaaaa~ sang suami minta dilayani istrinya.

Si jabrik pirang yang lagi jalan santai ke kamar mandi atau bahasa kerennya itu ' **gak ngeh** ' cuma senyam-senyum saja entah apa yang disenyumkan. Tiba di kamar mandi, dengan santainya _dobe_ pirang melepas kaos dan celananya hingga akhirnya sadar ada aura lain yang ada ruangan basah tersebut.

* * *

 _ **==== bersambung ====**_

 _ **Keep reading, vote and comment, guys!**_

 _ **Thanks to all of u~**_

 _ **See ya next chapter**_


	6. Jutsu 6

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

'' **Huahh! Te-Teme!** Kenapa kau ada disini- _ttebayou_?!'' Naruto yang baru aja mo melorotin _boxer-_ nya tetiba menatap syok nan horor sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka ganteng Sasuke. Bisa terlihat manik safir itu tak nampak lagi, hanya ada mata bulat putih khas chara animu-animu kalau lagi natap horor.

''Aku minta temani ke-arrgh! Sudahlah..''

Kelereng biru itu diam-diam malu menatap atas lalu ke bawah perlahan dan! O-Oke, Naruto langsung membelakangi sang Uchiha muda tersebut sambil tarik _boxer_ hijau bercorak _ramen-_ nya ke atas. Duh duh, Naru cuma malu bang.

Nah, cuma gosok punggung kan? Istrimu siap melayani! * **uhukk** * Dengan langkah gontai karena acara mandinya sikit tertunda, Naruto beranjak ke belakang Sasuke dan misuh-misuh buat gosok punggung halus si _teme._

"Gosok yang benar, _dobe_." titah sang Uchiha ketika calon bininya akan memulai ritual gosokin patung apollo.

Sasuke merem supaya dia bisa meresapi segala sentuhan yayanknya. Semoga saja usai ini, Naruto mau lebih manis padanya dan nurut disuruh apapun. "Hnn..."

''Ck, urusai Sasuke.'' pemuda Uzumaki berucap kesal sangat gondok setengah idup tapi asyik saja gosok punggung halus _teme-_ nya. Duh, punggung yang pasti enak buat disandari kepala.

Ditatapnya lekat bentar itu punggung, baru lah gosokan berlanjut. ''Tanganku pegal- _ttebayou_. Gantian...'' ucap si pirang yang akhirnya duduk di samping Sasuke.

Tuan tamvan Uchiha menoleh ke samping di mana jabrik duren duduk dan meminta pemuasan di punggungnya.

"Hn.. manja." Buhah! Dia gak nyadar barusan dia minta digosokin. Maka dengan gerakan malas-malasan Sasu gosokin punggung lempeng Naruto.

Tiba-tiba hasrat kampretnya ingin sekali memeluk dan menghirup aroma tengkuk dan punggung itu. Maka tanpa disadari, pantat seksi ini malah bukannya menggosok pakai gosokan tapi justru pakai tangannya sendiri. Cieehhh, Sasu khilap.

Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk cantik - maksutnya duduk dengan menumpu dua tangan di atas lutut dan dagu dia taroh di sana - merasa ada yang tak beres dengan acara gosok-menggosok punggung ini.

''Hnnh.. _Teme_ , gosok yang benar,'' ucapnya dengan lenguhan _ambigei_ di awal.

Tapi anehnya tak ada protes yang meluncur dari celah bibir tipis tersebut. Mungkin menyukai yang sedang dilakukan _teme-_ nya meski tahap khilap.

Sasu tamvan segera tersadar kehilapannya, _blushing_ gaje sendiri dan berhenti menggosok sebelum dia makin khilap dan _grepe_ ini itu yang bakal disukai _dobe_.

Si _raven_ bergegas bangkit, lalu masuk ke _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi air hangat separo. "Naruto, ... masuk!" perintah Sasuke jumawa. "Jangan bengong, _dobe_. Cepat masuk!" **Eaaaa~** mamas Sasu saking groginya tuh.

''Ha?'' Naruto yang belum sadar dari kebengongannya cuma natap Sasuke yang udah masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ suci di sana.

''I-Iya.'' tergagap sejenak karena tak menyangka jika Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke tempat tersebut. Dengan langkah cepat karena tak mau membuat _teme-_ nya menunggu, Naruto masuk dan berendam menghadap sang Uchiha.

''Sasuke... ada apa?'' Oke, mulailah otak _dobe_ kita satu ini memulai lemotnya.

"Hn.. jangan GR, _dobe._ Ini.. cuma untuk menghemat air." sahutnya menutupi _tsuntsun_ yang tak kuase sudah ia latih dari kecil.

Tangan Sasuke nyender woles di bibir _bathub_ . Mata elangnya tajam menatap si duren di depannya. **Eaaaa~** apa nih yang kira-kira lagi dipikirin tuan Uchiha? Sesuatu yang omes kah? Mungkin.

Sang _dobe_ pirang hanya ber- _sweatdrop-_ ria mendengar jawaban _tsuntsun_ Sasuke. Apa itu.. menghemat air? **Pfttt!**

''Kau aneh _teme,_ ini kan rumahku, air berkelimpahan- _ttebayou_.. huft..'' daripada debat tak jelas, si jabrik memilih senderkan punggungnya di sisi lain _bathub_ dan mejamin mata. Merasakan rileksnya tubuh dilingkupi air hangat.

''Hahh~'' Oke, rona merah tipis plus raut _ambigei_ di wajah itu bukan _blush gaje_ karena lihat penampakan ganteng di depannya, - itu murni karena acara berendam ini.

'' _Teme,_ apa saja yang kau lakukan saat bersama Orochimaru?'' tanya pemuda Uzumaki penasaran namun tak juga membuka matanya. Selang beberapa detik, si jabrik buka setengah matanya. Ia dapati pemuda onix itu menatapnya penuh arti.

 _He is- so...cool ... !_ begitulah jerit batin si jabrik kuning.

'Astagaaa.. aku ingin menyergapnya! Aku ingin mencaploknya saat ini juga!' Demikian jejeritan _kokoro_ si Uchiha tamvan. Itulah kenapa ia tampak seketus itu memandang si rambut duren yang berisik,- sebab ia menahan cenut yang menggedor di area bawahnya.

Sasuke menghitung dulu untung-ruginya bila ia menerjang Naruto.

Keuntungan , jelas cicicuitnya bahagia sentosa lestari, dan ia akan selevel lebih maju mendapat status baru,- pacar Naruto. Tapi kalau ia memaksa si jabrik itu , jangan-jangan ia malah bakal dapat status pemerkosa Naruto. Hgh, **tidakkss!**

Kerugiannya? _Big pride-_ nya yang segede pohon jengkol bakal tumbang. Apalagi kalau Naru melawan dan malah terjadi perang ninja dengan mereka saling melemparkan jutsu andalan masing-masing.

Gak lucu lah kalau malah jadinya tragedi berdarah perang ninja kelima hanya gegara _horny_.

Kerugian selanjutnya, orang bakal men-cap Sasuke pake stempel bermaterai kalo dia cowo napsuan yang demen nyosor. **Ieuwhh** , rasanya bikin _**ilfil**_ di pantat.

Oke, ternyata kok banyakan ruginya. Gak jadi dah! ' _So Naruto dobe,_ kau dulu yang harus nyosor minta ke gue, **hahah!'** Sasuke tergelak dalam hati.

'Dan sekarang _dobe_ nanya soal aku dan si uler _jones_ itu. **Hah!** Kalau aku jawab aku tersiksa nelangsa pengen cekek tu uler gegara aku kangen Naruto, rasanya kok gak elit ya? **Puih** , jangan harap dia tau sengsaraku waktu nge-kos di tempat uler _jones_ itu'. rupanya Sasuke belum mau tobat _tsundere_ -nya.

"Hn. Orochimaru. Kami.. sering hepi-hepi." sahut si emo santai sambil menyisir rambut basahnya dengan tangan ala model iklan sampo itu. "Kau sendiri, apa saja kelakuanmu saat aku tak ada?" Ia balik bertanya ke Naruto.

Si _dobe_ pirang mulai membuka mata separonya lagi dan jadilah mata itu terbuka se- _full_ -nya[?] akibat rasa penasaran di hati, karena pemuda onix tak juga membuka mulut. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke sangat penasaran.

Dan setelah sekian jeda beberapa detik, _teme_ kesayangan- **uhuk** \- nya tersebut akhirnya membuka suara memecah keheningan tadi. Meski ada raut kebingungan dari muka Naruto yang tengah angkat satu alis, akhirnya si _dobe_ tak berkomentar apapun meski penasaran bagian 'hepi-hepi'.

Sial, _teme-_ nya ternyata hepi-hepi padahal dirinya ketar-ketir tak jelas dan kadang harus termenung sendiri memikirkan sang bungsu Uchiha. ''Padahal aku mati-matian mencarimu, ternyata kau malah bersenang-senang- _ttebayou._ '' ada raut tak suka tergambar, entah iri atau cemburu, kecewa setelah Naruto mengatakan hal demikian.

Membuang wajah ke samping karena kesal, kelereng safir itu melirik sebentar pada aksi sisir rambut emo ala Sasuke yang membuat pipi _tan-_ nya bersemu. Ugh~ _temeeee_... Ada juga prubahan dari dirimu, tambah .. ehem, tampan ... Oke, tak mungkin Naruto katakan itu langsung. Bisa-bisa dia malah ditertawakan.

''Eh, aku? Mm-'' Naruto malah mikir sejenak sambil taruh telunjuknya di dagu pose mikir. ''Tentu saja latihan agar lebih kuat lagi _-ttebayou!_ '' sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, menatap Sasuke dalam diam kemudian beringsut mendekati sang emo.

'' _Teme_..'' panggilnya.

 **Gawat! Dia datang! Dia mendekat!** Narutooooo ... apa kau tak tau aku sedang sekarat menahan cecenutanku, heh! Apa jadinya kalau kau malah mendekat dan aku _amnesia_ pada _big pride-_ ku lalu menerjangmu?! - Demikian jeritan kalbu sang Uchiha bungsu.

Namun, jauh.. jauuuuhhhh di dalam hati paling nyempil si Sasuke , ia girang dan lega setengah mampus ketika mendengar _dobe-_ nya tidak berbuat macam-macam dan hanya berlatih.

Eit tunggu! Latihannya sendiri saja , kan? Tidak berlatih dengan siapaaa gitu?! Mendadak _omes_ Sasu yang _parno_ membayangkan Naruto berlatih olah raga di kasur bersama orang lain guna memperkuat stamina. **Arrgghhh!** Aku bunuh kau, _dobe_ , kalau berani begitu dengan org lain!

Dan kini.. kini si jabrik duren manis itu mendekat sambil memanggil mesra dirinya. Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. Pikiran kembali sibuk menghitung-hitung untung ruginya kalau ia mencaplok Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hn.. apa _dobe-_ ku.." **ups! Gila! Giiilaaakkk!** Sasuke malah kelepasan dengan mengatakan ' _ **dobeku**_ '? Apa-apaan kau, Sasukeeee! Memalukan! **Me-ma-lu-kaaann!** Hah, semoga jabrik kuning itu tidak melihat segaris horisontal _blushing_ Sasuke atau ia bakal ditertawai tujuh turunan lima belokan.

* * *

 _ **===== bersambung =====**_

* * *

 _ **Pokoknya thanks yg udh baca en vote.**_

 _ **komen msh ditunggu.**_

 _ **See ya next chapter!**_


	7. Jutsu 7

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

Ingsutan Naruto terhenti kala satu kosakata tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Huh? _do-do-dobe_ apa tadi kata Sasuke? _**DOBEKU?!**_ Untung gak pakai kata 'sayang' di akhir kalimat.

 **Siyal** \- si pirang serasa membatu, tubuhnya menegang sempurna gegara panggilan Sasuke tadi meski hanya satu kata, kita ulangi- **satu kata!** Tapi sungguh, _kokoro_ Naruto sekarang cenat-cenut tak karuan. Apa Sasuke .. **ehem**..menyu- **ehem** -kainya? Benarkah? Apa si _dobe_ satu ini boleh berharap lebih dari bukti murni yang ada ini?

''Aku-'' jeda, helaan nafas terdengar, lebih tepatnya bibir bawah yang terkulum, entah enggan mengatakannya karena malu atau apapun. Yah, kalau dilihat segi wajah Naruto yang memerah tersebut, bisa jadi.

Ayolah katakan Naru, Sasuke sudah menunggu en penasaran tentang kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari celah bibir tipis mu.

Tak kuasa mengatakan apapun, Naruto melakukan tindakan antisipasi agar Suke-nya tak bertanya lebih jauh- ah, lebih tepatnya bisa dikatakan pelukan. Duh, itu refleks sumpah? Si jabrik tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apapun.

Tapi sesungguhnya yang mau dikatakan itu hanya-'aku cemburu saat memikirkan kau lebih suka bersama Orochi dibanding pulang bersamaku'

 **Pelukan!? Naru memeluk Sasu?!** Udah deh, Naru dah keterlaluan godain Sasu teme kita. Si jabrik itu nekat. Ya, benar-benar nekat.

'Naruto, kau sudah memencet tombol _**on**_ , sayank. Maka kau HARUS bertanggung jawab.' Seperti itu kira-kira batin Sasu yang takkan direalisasikan via suara karena bakal OOC jadi mirip Jinguji Ren atau Asami-sama. Jadi.. biarkan itu menjadi rahasia Ilahi juga batin Sasu aja.

Pokoknya, si pantat sekseh _raven_ itu sudah tak peduli. Terserah setelah _scene_ ini bakal beredar rumor Sasuke homo, atau Sasuke nepsongan, atau Sasuke _yadong ecchi_ de-es-beh, _**whatever!**_ Yang penting hidangan sudah di depan mata, menggeletak menggelepar pasrah yang bakal mubazir kalo dicuekin. Kan kata pak ustad, tidak baik menolak rejeki dan bila sudah disediakan makanan, sewajibnya kita lekas memakan (kapan ngomong gitu tuh ustad?!)

Jadi, jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba Sasuke balik peluk Naruto dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya nyamber dagu si jabrik kuning untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir berisik _dobe-_ nya.

 _No..no_.. ini bukan seperti ciuman _accidentally_ ala mereka saat kecil dulu, - ini beneran ciuman layaknya gaki yang penasaran akan cinta dan napsu **#halah**. Bibir melumat bibir, saling ingin menguasai, memperdalam dan saling bertukar saliva.

"Hurrmmcchh... mmcchh.. _dobe_.. hnnhh.." _**shit!**_ Bibir Naruto sejak kapan semanis dan selembut ini? Ini bahaya! Bahaya! Sasuke bisa amnesia dan lupa diri! _Someone_ , plis kepret Sasu! Kepret dia biar nyadar atau bakal terjadi... yang sangat diinginkan!

 _Kokoro_ Naruto yang tadi sempat cenat-cenut, sekarang makin parah saja terlebih satu tangan _teme-_ nya balas peluk dia. Demi pakaian ketat ijo sekseh milik teman satu tim-nya! Suke memeluknya! Oke, kita ulangi biar sedikit terdengar horor

Namun belum sampai terulangi, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya sudah tertempeli sesuatu. Tekstur yang lembut, basah en tipis. Duh, bahkan untuk menyadarkan Naruto pun tak perlu waktu lama karena bibir ini pernah dirasakannya beberapa kali kala mereka kecil dulu.

''Mmpph- mmcchhh.. _temee_... hurmmchh.. nnh..'' **Ah, sial~** cenat-cenutnya serasa turun ke bawah. Plis, entah kok Naruto merasa panas. Mungkin karena air hangat yang melingkupi tubuh keduanya.

Bibir yang saling bertaut seolah melepas rindu dan hasrat duniawi tersebut menghasilkan air ajaib[?] bernama saliva. Bertarung lidah, melilit ganas dan lumatan dalam nan liar. Otak Naruto serasa _blank_ sekarang, tanpa penolakan, namun keinginan lebih. Apalagi melihat tangan yang melingkar di leher jenjang putih sang Uchiha dengan sedikit remasan di surai _raven-_ nya kala oksigen si _dobe_ menipis. Tubuh si pirang pun sangat dekat, bahkan menempel pada tubuh Sasuke seolah degup jantungnya yang bak detikan bom akan meledak.

Kelereng biru berkabut terlihat saat bibir yang bertaut tadi terlepas. Naruto mulai melakukan acara mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, mengabaikan saliva yang membuatnya smakin _**hot.**_

''Hahh.. Sa-hhahhn.. sukehh.. hahh..''

"Hnn.. nnhh.. Naru- hnn..mm.." bibir mereka masih bergelut dengan ' _jutsu'_ masing-masing. Ketika dirasa susah bernafas, dengan amat terpaksa bungsu Uchiha memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap nepsong pria _blonde_ di depannya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

Sasuke baru kali ini merasakan jantungnya mau terjun ke perut saking lelahnya berdebar kencang bak lari sprint 1 km ! Ini sungguh pengalaman pertama untuknya. Bahkan Itachi pun tak sampai membuatnya begini **(watdefak! Brocon detected?!)**

"Naru.." disentuh lalu diusapnya bibir yang baru si emo nikmati. Bibir itu agak membengkak karena perbuatan Sasu yang keterlaluan melumatnya.

Entah setan Jinguji Ren atau Asami yang merasukinya, tau-tau tangan si _teme_ yang ada di dalam air memegang benda kenyal yang bukan miliknya di bawah sana. Terlihat jelas wajah _**JOLT**_ Naruto yang seketika menghasilkan bergaris-garis _blushing_ merah, catet yah- merah, bukan lagi _pink_ di pipi Naruto,- melintang hingga ke kuping pula. Wajah itu tambah terlihat super manis juga erotis di visual sang Uchiha.

Namun , karena tuan _raven_ memang udah dari sononya kudu irit omongan, maka ia diam saja, walau tangannya tidak seirit mulutnya.

Bingung tak tau musti apalagi setelah _grepe_ -in kenyal-kenyal di dalam air tadi yang akhirnya dipijat elus, Sasuke akhirnya menarik tengkuk Naruto dan kembali menjejalkan lidahnya di rongga basah si _dobe_ sembari tangannya meremas _pettanko_ tuan Uzumaki.

Tapi, sedemikian kerasnya ia meremas, tetap saja gagal untuk menangkup layaknya bila meremas _oppai_ perempuan.

Maka dari itu , daripada frustasi, Sasu memilih untuk memilin puting coklat pucat Naruto yang mengakibatkan pria _tan_ itu melenguh.

Ohh ini sungguh gilak! Sasuke gilak! Ahh, mereka berdua- sama-sama gilak!  
Karena Sasu pun ingin merasakan nikmat, ia menarik satu tangan Naru untuk disentuhkan ke batang kenyalnya juga, sebelum tangan itu kembali memilin puting sang _jinchuuriki. Lets take and give._

 **Plis !** Jika saja dirinya perempuan mungkin sudah tepar dengan wajah memerah kala melihat penampakan _hot en manly_ di depan matanya-oke, itu hanya kelereng berkabut yang memvisualisasikan begitu. Tapi, _teme -_ nya kan memang begitu kok, Naru aja yg gak pernah mau ngomong jujur lgs ke empu nya

Tetiba saja, garis-garis merah melintang sampai ke kupingnya. Wajahnya sangat trbakar luar biasa kala batang unyu nan kenyalnya serasa tersentuh, ralat..disentuh sesuatu. Oke, bahkan otak _dobe_ Naruto saja yang perlu pikir lemot buat tahu itu tangan siapa.

''Nnnhh.. ahh... _Te-Temee_ , ahhn~ '' ssssh.. Naruto serasa gila bahkan **blank** sekarang dibagian otak bahkan seluruh tubuh yang malah merespon setiap sentuhan si Uchiha. Sarafnya semua menegang, melancarkan sengatan goib?! ke semua titiknya.

Sentuhan Sasuke yang baru pertama tentu saja mengingat dulu waktu kecil cuma ciuman tanpa sengaja tapi tak terlupakan .

Tak mau hanya berdiam diri, si jabrik mendekatkan wajahnya hingga rongga mulut hangatnya semakin gencar menelan lidah _teme-_ nya seolah menekan ingin mendominasi.

''Aahhnghh... nnghh.. hhh.. ngh.. _temee_..'' Aaaaa! Meledak! Naruto akan meledak. _Helep! Helep minna .._

 **DEG!**

Seolah jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak kemudian berdetak kembali lebih memacu cepat dari biasa saat tangannya yang lembut menyentuh sesuatu nan kenyal, tegang dan serasa dikenalnya karena dirinya juga punya.

Karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa,- terlebih si _dobe_ pirang baru pertama melakukannya, bahkan belum mempelajarinya, diremas-remas-nya sang batang kenyal tersebut dengan pijatan kecil. Duh, _kokoro_ Naruto makin menggila.

* * *

 _ **==== bersambung ====**_


	8. Jutsu 8

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

Karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa,- terlebih si _dobe_ pirang baru pertama melakukannya, bahkan belum mempelajarinya, diremas-remaslah sang batang kenyal tersebut dengan pijatan kecil. Duh, _kokoro_ Naruto makin menggila.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda ini?!' Begitulah frustasinya bathin Naru sekarang. Dipenuhi kebingungan luar biasa membara mengalahkan semangat Rock Lee, si pirang memutuskan melakukan apapun pada milik _teme-_ nya, apapun menurut insting tangannya yang mengelus sang batang seolah menelisik teksturnya baru memompanya cepat, memberikan kocokan memanja.

"Arrkhh! Ku..ssooooo.. _dobe_.. aarkkhh.." Sasu tak bisa lagi ja'im menahan erangannya karena tangan Naru bergerak _hardcore_ di batangnya. Tak mau dikalahkan, maka ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Plus, ia mencoba mengingat salah satu pidio mecum milik Kabuto. Walau pidio itu genrenya _**hent****_ tapi setidaknya cara perlakuannya sama , kan?

Oleh krn itu, demi kolor Gai-sensei yg entah pernah dicuci atau tidak, Sasuke melomoti dada Naruto , menggoda pucuk tegang di situ. Lidahnya menelisik berputar lalu menghisap hingga terdengar lenguh pria yang sebenarnya sudah merenggut hatinya sejak lama.

 _ **Orgh**_ , demi kolor bau itu, Sasuke ingin lagi dan lagi mendengar lenguh erotis _dobe-_ nya yang mampu bikin sarafnya kelojotan.

Ia menahan punggung jabrik _blonde_ dengan satu tangannya sementara mulut sibuk berkarya di dada sang calon _uke_. Karya? Yeah. Beberapa noda merah, jejak kepemilikan bagai sebuah stempel resmi bahwa di situ mulut Uchiha Sasuke sudah pernah mengecapnya. **Orgh** , mungkin Sasuke harus lekas memberikan stempel baru bila yang lama mulai pudar. **Ahaa~**

Dan Suke tak peduli erang rintih Naru yang protes karena putingnya terasa nyeri akibat kegemasan Suke yang tak dapat ditahan. Baginya, makin Naru mengerang makin membara gairah Suke. Jadi jangan salahkan dia apabila ia makin bersemangat.

"Hnnhh.. _Dobe.. baka!_ AKu.. hampir.." tuan muda Uchiha makin frustasi. Ada yang serasa menggedor ingin keluar. Harus di sini-kah? Di dalam _bathub_ ini? Serius?

Demi apapun juga bahkan jika itu tentang Gai-sensei, Orochi, Kabuto atau pun _shinobi-shinobi_ lain disebut, si jabrik pirang benar-benar tak mau -atau mungkin enggan- menolak setiap cercaan nikmat menerpa tubuhnya, apalagi penyebabnya adalah _teme_ dambaan, si pencuri hati en jiwanya sejak dahulu kala. Yah, tak menyesal Naruto selalu bersikap berisik jika bersama Suke-nya, semua itu untuk mendapat perhatian walau hanya secuil dari sang _teme._

''..nnhh.. ngh... _Teme_... arrkhh.. ernghh.. nghh..'' **Ugh** , entah apapun yang merasuki tubuh Naruto bahkan persetan dengan yang namanya lelaki mendesah, si jabrik tak perduli lagi, yang ada hanya ingin nikmat duniawi ini tuntas bersama _teme-_ nya tersayang.

''Arkkh.. _Temee_.. Kau menggigit.. ahh.. _ttebayou_.. hhhnn.. '' Naru mengerang pelan, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara selain erang dan lenguh, tentu saja masih malu-malu ternyata.

Tapi apa mau dikata, semakin ditahan, si Uchiha semakin gencar melakukan tindakan lain yang membuatnya semakin menggelora.

Surai _raven_ itu diremas si kuning makin kuat, terlebih tatkala Naruto merasakan denyutan ringan di benda jantannya yang masih terlingkup air. O-Oh, tentu bukan hanya milik _teme-_ nya saja yang mana masih dimanjakannya, terlebih perlakukan _hardcore_ dibatang tersebut.

''Aarhh.. Sa-aaa.. sukeehh.. A-ku.. nghh... Erngghhh...'' nampaknya salah satu di antara batang keduanya sedang berperang siapa paling cepat keluar **#LOL** , dan dimenangkan oleh pemuda Uzumaki. Tanpa bisa dicegah bahkan peringatan, air suci pertama milik si kuning meluncur mulus dan bercampur air hangat dalam _bathub._

Naruto bernafas lega, kemudian menarik kepala Sasuke, menghentikan acara _live_ pada dadanya dan segera mencium bibir itu, memberikan lumatan kecil namun menginginkan balasan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke yang tak menyangka bakal senikmat ini mencumbu lelaki,- ohh, bukan berarti dia biasa dengan perempuan loh, tidak.. tidak.. bukan begitu.- serasa tak mau melepas Naruto barang semenitpun sebelum dirinya merasakan kepuasan.

Maka ketika tuan _raven_ mendengar lenguhan bahkan jeritan pasrah Naruto ketika mencapai puncak, entah kenapa malah membuat si Uchiha jadi lepas kendali dan langsung menyusul.

Sasuke menjedakan sejenak penjajahannya pada puting si _blonde_ untuk sekedar menyuarakan erangan yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi. "Enhh.. hnnnhh.. _do-_ \- errghh!" dan sukseslah peluncuran darinya walau terlarut di dalam air. Tapi setidaknya ia lega. Wajahnya memerah masih menempel di dada sang pujaan.

Namun belum usai ia mengatur nafasnya yang patah-patah, _dobe-_ nya sudah merangkup bibirnya meminta sebuah cumbuan kembali. Terengah, Sasu menimpali pagutan Naruto.

Oke. Ciuman udah. Cipok-cipok puting juga udah. Mainan antar batang pun udah. Lalu,.. apalagi? Kalaulah Naru perempuan, mungkin Suke tak sebingung ini karena tau langkah apalagi yang musti dilakukan. Namun ini ... mereka sesama lelaki! Dan lubang Naruto pastinya hanya ada 1 doank di selatan sana kan yang berukuran pantas utk dimasuki?! (jangan pikirkan lobang hidung apalagi telinga)

Berarti... ia harus memasuki... lubang yang... **itu?!** _ **Shit!**_ Ia tak ada wawasan tentang itu. Walau ia menyukai Naru _dobe_ sejak dahulu kala, ia kan tak tau untuk urusan begituan..! Bagaimana, nih?! Haruskah asal coba? Gimana kalo Naru kesakitan dan tak mau lagi disentuh Sasuke?!

 **Arrgghhh!** _Mendokusai_ bener! Haruskah Sasu memasukkan miliknya ke lubang pantat Naru? Apakah ia bakal menyakiti Naru-nya? Naru yang amat ia sayangi..?

Dan Sasuke pun menemui dilemanya...

''-me?''

Naruto lambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka ganteng Sasuke kala mendapati pemuda onix tersebut malah kayak orang bengong. Plis, apa _teme_ -nya malah mikir pengalaman pertama serupa dengan seseorang kah? Sial, Naruto jadi cemburu. Lihat saja muka ketusnya itu seolah-olah akan mengkepret sang Uchiha agar kembali ke jalan yang benar (maksudnya, Naruto).

'' _ **Teme!**_ Kau dengar tidak?!'' teriak si jabrik kesal dan sikit mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. ''Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi- _ttebayou_..'' Bahkan rasa nyeri di putingnya sudah hilang. Menyeka bibirnya memakai punggung tangan, menghapus sisa-sisa saliva tadi, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih saja tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

''Jangan memikirkan hal-hal aneh, _teme._ '' si kuning berucap kesal karena tak digubris. Disentuhnya dada Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, dielusnya area itu perlahan-oke, Naru cuma iseng, bukan artinya dia agak- **uhukk** \- nakal kok.

Dengan cengiran usilnya akibat ide gila terlintas, yah, ini juga agar _teme-_ nya sadar sesadar-sadarnya dari pikiran entah itu apa- Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir itu berulang-ulang. Ayo sadar! Sadaaaar Sukeeee ! Persetan dengan nakal atau imej apapun itu.

Jangan sampai aku menamparmu, _teme_! Duh, muka gantengmu itu tak mau ku nodai dengan tamparanku, batin si _dobe._

Sasuke yang tak sadar sudah bengong dengan sungguh tak elit, seketika tobat dan _**ngeh**_ setelah bibirnya dikecupi Naruto.

Yah, dia sedang bersama Naruto. Bahkan momen seperti ini sangat teramat ia nantikan. Maka, tak boleh ternoda oleh kebodohan Sasu yang masih amatir.

Lalu bagaimana donk supaya Suke terlihat _**pro**_ dan tak memalukan? Siapa tau si _dobe_ ini sebenarnya sudah tak perawan ting tong lagi.. ! Mendadak dada tuan Uchiha sakit bila membayangkan ada orang lain yang melakukan seperti yang tadi ia lakukan ke _dobe-_ nya. Tidak! Jangan sampai! _Dobe-_ nya hanya ia yang boleh menyentuhnya atau oknum itu akan ia panggang pakai _**Amaterasu!**_

"Na..naru.. ayo ke ranjang." titahnya tegas namun akhirnya malah malu sendiri sampai merona. Ia jadi terdengar mesum sekali menyebutkan kata ranjang.

* * *

 _ **====bersambung====**_

* * *

 **Akhirnya apdet lagi!**

 **Maap yang udah pada nunggu (GR lu Ryuu! #SLAP)**

 **Semoga puas bacanya.**

 **Lagi- thanks untuk yang udah baca en vote.**

 **En ditunggu komen atau krisar nya.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	9. Jutsu 9

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

"Na..Naru.. ayo ke ranjang." titah Sasuke tegas tapi akhirnya malah malu sendiri sampai merona. Ia jadi terdengar mesum sekali menyebutkan kata ranjang. "Aku.. tak mau kau masuk angin." sambungnya lagi lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar diikuti Naruto.

Argh si Suke amatir, harusnya kau bopong Naru kek, atau gandeng tangannya kek , minimal.. bukannya ngeloyor sendiri gitu.

'Arrgghh author mesum! Gw kan belum paham! Gw kagak _pervert_ kayak elu!' Mendadak _scene_ tampak seolah Sasu sedang acungin kepalan jarinya dalam mode _chibi_ ke _auth_ -nya.

" _Dobe._. baring. Hn."

Apa-apaan tuh? Apa setelah ini , perintah selanjutnya adalah, _Dobe_ .. berguling! .. kibaskan ekor! Dan Sasu pun bakal sukses dikepret Naruto nantinya pakai _**Oodama Rasengan**_.

Sumpah! Ini Sasuke sedang mikir keras apa yang bakal ia lakukan setelah Naruto berbaring. Benarkah ia boleh main-main di belahan pantat Naru sebagai pengganti lubang sakral seperti pada perempuan?

''Ha?'' sekarang gantian Naruto yang bengong sendiri kala fokus ketar-ketir mendambakan belah bibir itu akan terbuka en menyuarakan suara hatinya.

''A-Ap..apa?'' Oke, apa si jabrik salah dengar? Tumben Sasu nya ngajak dia ke ranjang. **Pfttt!** Naruto terlihat sudah menahan tawanya namun tak jadi kala kalimat lain meluncur. Ah, oke, _teme -_ nya ternyata cemas kalau-kalau dirinya masuk angin.

Agak kecewa juga sih setelah pergulatan tadi ternyata berhenti sampai di sini, atau memang cuma sampai di sini. Duh, Naru kan gak mesum seperti _Ero-Sennin_ yang doyan ngintip para perempuan mandi itu. O-Oh, iya, dia mesum sedikit kok karena ketularan.

Ingat tragedi niatan ingin mengintip para cewe mandi saat di pemandian air panas? Nah itu dia salah satunya.

'' _Teme_ , kenapa kau menyuruhku aneh-aneh- _ttebayou?_ '' Naruto bertanya masih dengan muka bengong, setelah tadi mengikuti si Uchiha yang malah anteng duluan ngeloyor ke kamar.

Oke, Naruto dah goleran di kasur, telentang pula. Tapi merasa posisinya tak nyaman apalagi bagian depan terlihat, si dobe pirang tersebut mencoba tidur menyamping, merasa salah, ia kemudian telungkup di kasur. **Arrghh!** Posisinya kok tak ada yang benar jika **onix** itu terus memperhatikannya?

Sasuke tambah kebat kebit melihat si _Dobe_ dengan berbagai pose di ranjang. _SHIT! Blonde_ item manis itu tau banget menggoda imron Sasuke yang masih dilema. _Well_ , jujur aja sih, posisi apapun yang dibuat _Dobe_ berisik itu selalu tampak sekseh bagi Sasuke.

''Oii _Teme_ , kau dengar aku tidak?!'' Ia menoleh ke arah sang _Teme_ tersayang yang masih saja menatapnya entah apa itu. Naruto bangkit, dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Sasuke untuk menyadarkan dilemanya dengan dua tangan.

OK, _**fix!**_ Setelah ini, jangan harap ia akan mengijinkan Naruto datang ke onsen atau pemandian umum. Apalagi tanpa didampingi dirinya. _**BIG NO!**_

''Sudah kubilang, jangan banyak berpikir, Sasuke,'' ucapnya, menatap onix sang Uchiha tersebut lekat. Ada tatapan serius di sana.

Dan.. **huwaahhh!** Sekarang tangannya malah disentuh lembut si jabrik manisnya. Bahkan dia menenangkan Sasu yang ribet dengan pikirannya sendiri! **Hahh!** _Seme_ macam apa dia yang malah bengong membuat kuatir _uke_ nya?!

Oke Sasu, sadarlah dan lakukan apa yang memang musti terjadi! **PLOKK!** Otaknya bagai kena tabok. Ia pun lembut merengkuh tengkuk Naruto dan kembali menyesap bibir sang _jinchuuriki_. Bibir itu memang terlalu manis membuat Suke tak ada bosan-bosannya melumat.

"Hnnhh.. _Dobe_.. mmhh.." dengan posisi masih sama-sama berdiri, Sasu memegangi punggung Naru agar bocah _tan_ itu tidak jatuh terjungkal bila tuan Uchiha terlalu napsu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sedang asiknya bertukar saliva , Sasuke perlahan menggulirkan tangan yang tadinya mengelus punggung mulus Naru, menjadi turun ke pantat kenyal nan kembar.

Dan posisi mereka mau tak mau menyebabkan adanya gaya gesek dua benda kenyal. Tak pelak pinggul Sasuke bergerak menggesekkan batangnya ke batang lawan mainnya.

Bagus! _Teme_ nya sudah sadar dari alam ilusi yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ada senyuman puas terpatri di wajah _tan_ _blonde_ pirang tersebut. Tak menunggu lama, tiba-tiba saja bibir yang dari tadi sudah dicicipinya kembali menodai[?] bibir tipis basah tak sucinya lagi itu, melumatnya dengan campuran napsu en cinta.

Dua tangan si _Dobe tan_ melingkar manis di leher _Teme_ nya, seolah pasrah dengan perlakukan pemuda itu. Toh, lagipula tubuhnya enggan menolak apapun yang ditorehkan Uchiha muda tersayangnya -uhuk- tersebut, kan...?

Maklumi saja jika Naruto yang terlihat malu-malu bahkan pasrah. Ini kan pertama baginya, jadi biarkan sang Uchiha mendominasinya dari awal sampai akhir dengan leluasa. Kala bongkahan kenyalnya diremas, tubuh _blonde tan_ menegang seketika dan merapat erat pada tubuh atletis lawan mainnya.

''..nnhh.. mmhh.. ngh.. ahhh.. _Te-temm._. ahhh. _mehh._.'' refleks saja, pertukaran saliva panas terhenti tiba-tiba karena Naru menarik diri dan langsung memeluk Suke nya erat dengan lantunan desah erotis menggema. Oh, oh, jangan salahkan jika si jabrik manis ini malah mengikuti permainan yang dibuat _Teme_ nya.

Ada rasa senang menghinggapi diri pemuda Uzumaki sekarang hingga meski raut itu nampak ambigei, ada senyum kecil disana /pliss, _auth_ kebawa suasana animu-nya yang ditonton hari ini.

''Aahhn... ahh... saa.. ernghh.. nghh... Urgghh... '' Duh, batang unyu yang tergilas **#heh?!** tersebut mulai merencanakan muncratan muatan yang seakan naik ke pucuknya.

Wajah Naruto merah luar biasa melebihi tomat matang favorite Sasuke sekarang. Mengingat aktifitas keduanya yang sudah tahap.. dewasa.. Oke _fix_.. Lebih gamblangnya mungkin.. _u know_.. meski masih hampir, ya, hampir karena salah satunya masih dilema.

 _Alright_ , kali ini tuan Uchiha harus bisa menjadi _seme_ yang _cool_. Mungkin dia kaku di hari-hari biasanya. Mungkin juga dia ketus dan tak pedulian. Tapi... saat ia ada berdua saja dengan Naruto, pria yang selama ini menyesaki hatinya, membuatnya nyeri cecenutan bila berjauhan,- lantas ia tak mau lagi menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memperlakukan Naruto dengan sebaik mungkin agar lelaki _blonde_ itu mengingatnya sepanjang hayatnya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke... menyayanginya.

Oleh sebab itu, ia perlahan merebahkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang, membelai wajah sang _Dobe_ sambil menatapnya penuh arti, lalu ia bergerak menciumi bibir _Dobe tan_ itu kemudian berlanjut ke lehernya, memberikan banyak stempel cinta di situ dan diteruskan ke dada.

Sembari ia melumati puting coklat pucat Naru, tangan Sasu juga membelai kejantanan sang calon _uke_. Naruto telentang gelisah menggeliat sedangkan Sasu rebah miring bertumpu pada satu sikunya dengan aksi mulut dan tangannya yang bergerak harmonis.

"Naru.. urmmchh.." tuan muda Uchiha menghisapi puting itu sambil menikmati lenguhan indah bibir Naruto yang memacu panas hasratnya. Namun walau begitu, ia tak mau terburu. Ia ingin perlakukan _Dobe-_ nya dengan lembut, agar Naruto tak menyesali momen ini.

Si _blonde_ yang rebahan di kasur mulai bergerak tak nyaman saat _Teme_ nya mulai memanjakan dirinya. Terlebih kala batang kenyalnya digrepe-grepe[?] kembali oleh si tuan tamvan uchiha.

''Nnnhh... ahhh.. ssahh... suu.. nghhhh..'' Oke, tubuh si _Dobe_ sudah menggeliat makin liar saat mulut hangat Uchiha malah menambah kenikmatannya, mencecap rasa putingnya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri karena aktifitas pertama.

''Sasuke... ahh.. nghh.. aahh~~'' Nama itu tersebut kembali disela lantunan desah si pirang, seakan-akan dunianya hanya untuk Sasuke seorang, hanya dia.. Tak peduli dirinya diperhatikan dari samping, persetan dengan rasa malu atau apapun itu, Naru hanya ingin mengapresiasikan semua rasa nikmat janggalnya ini dengan mengikuti alur yang sudah ditakdirkan (para auth).

Manik sebiru safir itu melirik pemuda onix yang giat melakukan hal tak senonoh. **ppftttt!**.namun disukainya itu, meski lenguh dan desah tak terhenti, membiarkan salivanya mengalir sederas sungai Amazon.

''Ahhahh... ahhh.. _Temee~_ arrhhh.. ahhh... arrrhhhhhh~'' dengan remasan erat pada sisi seprai sedangkan satu lagi pada surai _raven_ si pemuda emo, pucuk batang si _Dobe_ melelehkan susuanu, itu hasil ulah tangan en mulut bandel Sasu nya.

Cairan sisa tadi yang belum tuntas keluar saat dua benda kenyal saling gesek.

* * *

 _ **===========bersambung=============**_

* * *

 _ **Oke, pokoknya- thanks yang udah mau baca dan vote..**_

 _ **Ditunggu krisar atau pm minta kenalan juga hayuukk #SLAP!**_

 _ **See ya next chapter!**_


	10. Jutsu 10

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

Tuan muda raven ini sungguh takjub sekaligus bahagia melihat _live performance show_ Naruto klimaks. Sungguh seksi. Sungguh erotis. Menakjubkan. Bahkan ia tak peduli air kental itu memuncrat hingga ke leher Naruto dan sedikit mengenai pipi sang Uchiha.

Kepo, Sasu usap pipi dengan ibu jarinya dan ragu namun pasti (piye kui?) ia masukkan jempol yang berhias air suci Naruto ke mulutnya. Humm, rasanya menyengat, aneh, tapi ... kenapa rasanya ia ingin lagi? Maka Sasuke merunduk mendekati leher Naruto demi menjilati cipratan di situ. Oke. Sekarang _the real show._ _The main course_. Pertunjukan inti.

Sasuke menelan ludah sebentar, sembari menentramkan debar jantungnya. **Yeah** , lubang itu hanya ada satu, dan itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menyatukan diri dengan Naruto, untuk menjadikan Naruto benar-benar miliknya saja.

Berdebar, ia buka paha Naruto lebih lebar sehingga ia bisa melihat lubang yang ia cari masih malu-malu di belakang sana. **Geez!** Ini sungguh membuat frustasi.

 **Ahh !** Ia teringat di salah satu pidio mesum Kabuto yang tak sengaja ia lihat, ada adegan perempuan yang ditusuk di lubang belakang. **Yosh!** Ia akan berpegang pada pelajaran pidio tersebut.

Diambilnya bantal yang kemudian diletakkan di punggung bawah _dobe-_ nya supaya ia bisa menekuk ke atas kaki Naruto. " _Dobe_ , pegangi kakimu, tahan." **Eaaaa~** kini ia sudah mulai terdengar seperti _**seme**_.

Selanjutnya, usai si _blonde_ menahan dua kakinya di atas, Sasuke agak ragu-ragu menyentuh pintu masuk liang yang tampaknya begitu kecil dan sempit. Ya ampun, apakah lubang sekecil ini bisa menampung miliknya nanti? _**Whatever**_. Buktinya banyak yang sudah melakukan, bukan? Nahh.. sebentar lagi.. Sasuke akan ditahbiskan (?) menjadi _real seme._

Oke, _dobe_ pirang itu akhirnya menyadarkan dirinya soal.. **ehem,** tak perlu dikatakan panjang-panjang, karena kini Uchiha tamvan itu telah melihat dirinya. Lelaki melenguh, mengerang, mendesah? Hhh-bahkan Naruto sendiri tak pernah membayangkannya. Oh, oh, meski begitu, dirinya belum pernah mimpi basah kok, bahkan dengan _teme-_ nya sekalipun! Puk-puk gretong untuk Suke.

''..nghh..nnhh..'' Ada lenguh di sana kala lehernya dicecap kembali. Kelereng biru itu giat sekali memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan _teme-_ nya tanpa bisa merespon, hanya melihat seolah terhipnotis.

Ah, bagaimana rasanya? Apa aneh? Menjijikkan di mata si pirang kala Sasuke malah mencicipi cairan _precum-_ nya. **Ugh** , bahkan Naruto merasa mual membayangkannya.

'' _Te-Teme_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan _-ttebayou_?'' Ia bersuara kembali setelah lama diam,-garis bawahi- minus desah dan segala teman-temannya tadi.

Bukannya takut, tapi dirinya hanya sedikit kebingungan. Meski mematuhi perintah sang Uchiha tampan, si jabrik _tan_ tetap merasa harap-harap cemas setelah ini.

 **DEGDEGDHUAR!**

Baik, itu hanya suara _ambigei_ yang lewat kala Naruto mulai membayangkan adegan _extreme_ tak terpikir selama ini. Di mana kala _teme-_ nya menyentuh pintu masuk celah sempitnya, di situ sang _ninja_ membayangkan jika batang besar Uchiha tersebut masuk ke dalam sana. Apa sakit? Atau malah sebaliknya?

Dan-hasilnya wajah Naruto membara sekarang.

Ah, ia tahu jika Sasuke menjadi seorang _seme_ yang baik, ia tahu _teme-_ nya itu tak ingin menyakitinya. Oleh sebab itu, Naruto tak boleh khawatir, percayakan saja pada si tampan Uchiha.

'' _Teme_ -'' jeda di sana untuk beberapa waktu. ''Aku... percaya padamu,'' ucapnya dengan senyuman pede. Memalingkan muka ke samping.

''Tapi jangan terburu-buru- _ttebayo_.. Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya tidak tahu.''

Uhuk. Naru, kau-seperti menyiram minyak ke api kecil

 **Yeaahh great!** Naruto mempercayainya! Maka sekarang saatnya kekuatan Uchiha yang merajai (?) atmosfer cinta ini.

Sasu tamvan sudah menempelkan lidahnya ke pintu surga Naruto kemudian menggelontorkan ke kanan ke kiri, dan terkadang menusuk seakan ingin masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Awalnya sungguh aneh rasanya, tapi lama-kelamaan kenapa jadi terasa nikmat dan tak mau berhenti?! Ahh mungkin Naruto membubuhkan ajian Nyi Pelet negara anu di anu-nya.

Sasu sambil melirik wajah si _dobe_ di utara sana dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Debaran jantung Sasuke seolah melonjak ritmenya. Naru begitu cantik dan manis. Bahkan lebih manis daripada si jenong berisik itu dan si _bigboobs_ apalagi si kuncir. Naruto paling manis di antara lelaki di dunia _shinobi_ /xD/ dan Sasuke yakin bila ia mengatakannya, ia hanya akan mendapat jeritan histeris protes yang membahayakan kesehatan telinganya. Makanya , ia lebih baik menyimpan opini itu rapat-rapat dalam hatinya saja.

Nah, setelah lidah yang bergeol di situ, lalu apalagi? Oya, ia tau. Detik berikutnya, dengan membasahi telunjuk dengan ludahnya sendiri , tuan Uchiha perlahan memasukkan telunjuk tadi ke dalam liang Naru _dobe-_ nya tercinta. **JE~LLLEEBB** saking halusnya.

''..hhh...'' Bibir bawah nan tipis itu digigitnya pelan. Pemuda berdarah Uzumaki tersebut merasakan sesuatu basah nan kenyal, mungkin saking tak bertulangnya ?! benda-entah-apa-itu-tapi-rasanya-dia tahu tengah menggeloyor indah di pintu celah kecil nan sempitnya di bagian bawah sana. Tubuh si _tan_ sedikit dibuat tak nyaman seketika.

Oke, jantung si _tan_ jabrik benar-benar akan berhenti berdetak kala safir brtemu onix, bagaimana tatkala si _blonde_ serasa salah mmberikan raut wajah yang seharusnya tenang agar si tamvan Uchiha tahu jika ia terlihat baik, malah justru menampakkan ke-a _mbigei_ -an nan unyu. Bagaimana kala saliva tadi masih saja asyik geloyor manja di sudut bibirnya. Oke, oke, Suke, jangan terlalu fokus ke wajah _uke-_ mu, bisa-bisa kau akan salah langkah nanti.

'' **Arghh!** _Te-Teme_ , apa yang kau lakukan _-ttebayou?!_ '' Refleks, Naruto berteriak tak karuan karena sesuatu mendobrak pintu masuk lubangnya menguarkan rasa yang dikenal, membuat tubuh si pirang yang sudah rentan rasa sakit itu menggellinjang sesaat.

Jika Naruto punya _**sharingan,**_ _teme_ tercintanya ini pasti sudah kena _**amaterasu-**_ nya. Huumm, perlu waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk membuat _ **rasengan**_ yang besar.

Oke, rileks Naru, biarkan 'suamimu' itu bekerja. Duh, sial, Kurama serasa mengejeknya dari dalam sana kala mendengar teriakannya. **/fakh :'v .. Kyuu diam-diam nonton!/**

Daaaaan, terjadilah perang mulut kecil di dalam sana, sedangkan Suke-nya tengah asyik melakukan-bahkan-dirinya-baru-pertama-tahu dengan Naruto berteriak emosi 'aku bukan anak kecil _-ttebayou!_ Lihat saja, aku dan Sasuke akan berhasil melakukannya!' Semoga Kurama songong itu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _D..dobe_ , sakitkah?" Eaaaa~ baru kali ini Sasu terlihat cemas. Buruan di foto, di pidio! Sasu sudah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan berusaha selembut mungkin pada Naruto. Ia tak mau kehilangan Naruto lagi **/elu yg ngilang, woi Sukeee!/**

Karena disaksikannya si _dobe_ cuma merem sambil ngintip dikit, Sasuke mulai pede. Perlahan ia masukkan lagi jari kedua ke dalam lubang siswantonya Naru.

"Tahan, _dobe_. Aku akan tetap pelan untukmu." ujarnya seraya aduk perlahan dua jari itu di dalam lubang. Ke kanan .. ke kiri.. keluar.. masuk.. kadang membuat gerakan menggunting.. ahh.. besok ia harus ke toko buku untuk membeli buku panduan membahagiakan _uke_ di ranjang.

Salah satu jari Suke tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah _**spot**_ yang tetiba saja membuat raut muka si jabrik beda , agak tegang gitu. Suke bingung, ada apa? Kenapa? Apa dia salah tunyel? Haduh, gawat kalo salah.

Karena merasa takut dan bersalah, ia meraih batang _**asoy**_ Naru dan mengulumnya.

'Rasanya aneh. Tapi.. juga asik. Bekas sperma masih kerasa di ujungnya. Tapi.. aku tidak keberatan. Apapun dari si kuning berisik ini.. aku tidak keberatan.' begitulah batin sang Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **==== bersambung ====**_

* * *

 _ **Yess! kembali apdet lagi SasuNaru-nya.**_

 _ **Udah pada nunggu, kan? Ehehe~**_

 _ **Sankyuu yang sudah mau baca dan vote juga.**_

 _ **Silahkan kalau ada krisar..**_

 _ **See ya next chapter!**_


	11. Jutsu 11

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

Entah apa yang dilakukan Suke nya, si jabrik tan tak tahu menahu. Apalah jari tersebut yang doyan gerak kanan kiri maju mundur di dalam liang perawan- maksud nya perjaka karena Naru lelaki. Naruto yang entah takut atau apa, kalau-kalau ada pertumpahan darah, milih mejamin dua matanya meski mengintip sedikit ingin tahu kegiatan absurd yang dilakukan teme nya. Penasaran hidup, katanya.

Wajah tampan Uchiha yang menyiratkan rasa cemas itu sangat.. mempesona seorang pemuda Uzumaki. Ayolaaaah, itu langka ! Bahkan ia bisa bertaruh jika raut itu tak pernah dilihat cermin sekalipun.

''Nnhh... ahhhn... '' Duh, sial~ meski pemula* **uhuk** *, Sasuke nyatanya pandai memanjakan dobe nya. Lihat saja betapa tak jijiknya si teme tatkala area privasi kenyal[?] Naru telah masuk secara gratis dalam mulut si teme tamvan.

''Saasukee...nghh.. aahh.. hhahh- temee..'' Si jabrik pirang menekan belakang kepala Suke, membiarkan sahabatnya-yang mungkin akan jadi seme nya tersebut memperdalam jelajahannya pada seluruh batang miliknya.

Plis.. teme, kau pintar sekali melancarkan sengatan gila ke seluruh saraf pada tubuh dobe mu. Membuat ia tak kuasa menahan efek sensasi gilanya, entah itu lenguh, erang, sesah-ah intinya pun sama-sama membuat area selatanmu makin tergoda. Ya kan, Suke?

Ah, biarkan pagi ini menjadi pagi yang panas bagi mereka berdua, dua remaja di mabuk asmara yang baru di awal merasakan nikmat bercinta /eaaa~/

Minus bijuu yang cuma pasang senyum mistis dalam tubuh Naruto. /uhukk/

 **NYUUTT~~**

Ugh, apa lagi ini? Naru merasakan jika sesuatu berdenyut. Oh apakah itu lubang siswantonya yang mulai mendamba batang angkuh nan arogan Sasu untuk segera menjebol pertahanannya? Bisa jadi. Nah, bergembiralah tuan Uchiha.

Sasuke terus mengamati wajah dobenya yang - **orgh** \- kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya , bahwa dobe sangat seksi dan menggetarkan sukma sang Uchiha.

Lumatan rakus di kejantanan si Uzumaki terus dilakukan hingga batang kenyal itu bergerak menggeliat bangun kembali. Sasuke bisa merasakan perubahannya di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sementara jemarinya terus asik mengaduk. **Urrfhh** , lubang si jabrik duren terus menerus mencekek jari sang Uchiha bungsu. Itu membuat si teme tamvan takjub. Ia membayangkan bagaimana bila batangnya yang digitukan si lubang, yah?

Walau Sasu belum pernah bercinta dengan perempuan, tapi ia tau bahwa hal seperti tadi, pastilah sangat nikmat. Ayolah, walau si emo belom pernah bercinta dengan siapapun, tapi kan dia tau nikmatnya sebuah batang bila dijepit seperti itu.

Yaaah.. karena dia.. biasa.. **ehem**.. mastin di kamar kosannya di tempat si ular jones. Hei, itu karena ia kangen Naru! Yang dijadikan korban imaji dia waktu 'swalayan' itu si dobe! Eaaa~ Naru, berbahagialah.

Dan kini.. lubang itu makin terus berdenyut menghisap-hisap jemarinya. Apakah ini... saatnya... _siswanto_? Sasu memiringkan kepala usai melepaskan kejantanan Naruto yang basah. Ia mengernyit. Mungkin saja memang sudah waktunya.

Maka setelah ia mengelus sebentar miliknya yang telah membesar sempurna, ia perlahan mengarahkan ke lubang si dobe yang masih cenat-cenut walau jemari sasu sudah tak lagi menancap di situ.

"Dobe.." panggilnya lembut , lalu... perlahaaaannn banget.. .. Ia berhasil melesakkan kepala batangnya meski susah payah karena lubang si dobe sangat ketat.

Semoga setelah ini ia tidak dilempar _**rasen-shuriken**_.

Manik safir sang tan Uzumaki melebar tatkala sesuatu yang ehem.. ukurannya tentu saja en pasti lebih besar dari jari kurus panjang sang Uchiha melewati rongga pintu lubangnya. Dan Naruto yakin bahkan kehangatan arogan itu belum masuk setengahnya.

Jika bisa divisualisasikan, bola mata biru itu terlihat kosong dalam sekejap-mungkin saking syok nya - kemudian hanya ada cengkraman erat pada kain tipis putih seprai. Oke, dobe, tahan, jangan teriak , Sasu tak boleh melihatmu meringis atau apapun itu meski suer, Naruto ingin lihat wajah cemas itu lagi.

 **NYUUTTT~**

Oh sial~ apa batang sejati itu terlalu mempesona lubang seksi nan sempit[?] pemuda tan itu hingga kini semakin mendamba si kenyal besar milik Sasuke untuk dilahapnya sampai habis?

''Mmnghh... kkhh.. te-teme-jangan berlama-lama-guhh..ttebayou~!'' **Buhah!** Naru rupanya benar-benar ngebet ingin mencicipi si pejantan tangguh milik Sasuke nya.

Pinggulnya bergerak tak nyaman seolah mengatakan 'ayolaaah, ayolah, haruskah kulakukan sendiri?'

Sasuke menegang. Bukan hanya area bawahnya saja, tapi juga wajahnya. Apakah dobe kesakitan? Apakah si jabrik marah? Tapi kok... apa si kuning barusan bilang? Jangan lama-lama? Itu... **APA MAKSUDNYA?**

Oke, Sasu malah frustasi sendiri bingung mengartikan bahasa ambigei Naruto.

Namun karena ia tak mau kelamaan bengong, akhirnya ia pun melesakkan sisa batangnya (?) hingga akhirnya seluruhnya tenggelam terhisap hole jabrik kesayangannya.

"Ouuurrgghhhhh... Naru- errmmghh.." deraman itu menandakan sang Uchiha merasa nikmat tiada mampus pada arogan tegangnya. Rupanya begini luar biasa rasanya bila anu kita masuk ke - **piiipp** \- _hole_ orang lain. **Shit!** Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia lakukan ini pada Naruto?!

"Na.. Naruu... orrghh.. jangan.. bergerak.." **Heh!** Gimana sih, Sas? Dia itu minta kau cepat goyang maju mundur tamvan! Kok malah kau bilang gitu?

Ternyata, setelah diselikidi ( sengaja typo ), itu karena mendadak Sasu merasa ingin muncrat. Astagaaaaa...

Yaahh.. maklum.. namanya juga pemula. Nubie banget, meenn!. Jadi wajar kalo belum bisa menahan dan pandai me- _manage_ 'pengeluarannya'.

'Heh?! Apa tadi Suke bilang? Jangan gerak katanya?' Karena Naruto tak mau dikata uke yang selalu melanggar peraturan seme nya dan akan disebut sampah, maka si jabrik benar-benar diam, murni benar-benar diam bak patung.

Hawa nya sungguh ambigei sekarang. Jantungnya serasa digedor-gedor _siswanto_ hingga rasanya ingin mencelat keluar tiba-tiba. ''Argghh...hhrkhh..erngh..'' **Gahh!** Rasanya sungguh tercabik-cabik~ kala batang arogan tersebut menohok, mendobrak, menyodok dan bahasa ambigei apapun lah dengan inti sama- lubang sempit sucinya yang kini sudah hilang kesuciannya.

 _But, hole_ si pirang yang masih baru diterjang badai arogan milik Sasu nampak menunjukkan kesensitifannya, menjepit kejantanan biadab si Uchiha.

Dengan satu punggung tangannya, Naruto menutupi mulutnya, menyamarkan nafas deru yang terlihat berat. Melirikkan kelereng biru kesamping - malu, apalagi tadi sempat ngintip sedikit batang miliknya yang- **ehem -** berdiri utuh ?!

Tapi... benarkah hanya diam? Duh, bercinta macam apa yang cuma diam? Mana ada nikmatnya.

"Naru.. urrfhh.. e..enak.. lubangmu.. enak.." halah baru nyadar sekarang, teme? ( _ **Urusai!**_ , kata teme ke authnya )

Karena itu, Sasu malah khilap dan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya supaya batang ganteng itu bisa maju mundur asoi.

Oke Naruto, tomat bisa menunggu nanti saja. Ada rasa geli di hati bahkan tawa tertahan akan ter- _launching -_ kan oleh si dobe kala mendengar pujian indah keluar dari mulut teme nya. Dia bilang lubangnya.. **ufh!**..Enak?

Melihat si blonde malah melengos, Sasu tak terima dan hadapkan lagi muka rubah Naruto ke arahnya dan melumat kembali bibir yang mendesah malu-malu.

Wajah melengos Naru kembali dihadapkan ke sang Uchiha hingga kemudian dua benda tipis kenyal kembali bertemu , bibir yang melumat hingga menambah bengkak en merah area kenyal itu.

Tuan Uchiha berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Dengan dua siku menopang tubuhnya yang sedang menindih Naru, ia terus mendesak-desakkan batang nubie nya ke liang surga si dobe yang terasa memijat miliknya.

''Uurrmmhh..mmhh...mmchh..'' Refleks, dua tangan mengalung sempurna di leher pucat Sasuke namun salah satunya menjelajah surai raven teme,, semoga tak ada ketombe nemplok disana.

"Urrmmchh.. dobe.. urrmmchhm... ahhh.. haahh.." ciuman itu terlepas, meninggalkan seuntai benang saliva di antara mereka. "Do..dobe.. apa kau.. ingin keluar?" **Hee?** Apa tuh maksudnya? Sasu sudah kebelet _launching_ kah? Dia ajak-ajak? Takut keluar sendiri?

Ough! Naruto terlihat kecewa saat Sasu menarik wajahnya. Tapi sungguh saliva yang terlihat membenang itu bak ikatan keduanya yang tak akan putus sampai saat ini.

''Hahhh... ahhnnn... nghh.. teme.. ahhh..'' desah itu masih malu-malu. Apa tadi Sasuke bilang? Oh, apa maksudnya mengajak me- _launching-_ kan cairan cinta bersama-sama? ''H-Huh?'' Sembari menatap lekat-meski sayu-onix sang uchiha, Naruto mengangguk pertanda 'iya'- tanpa sadar. Duh, manik yang menghipnotis . Apa ini salah satu bagian yang selalu mmbuat cewek pada histeris yak?

* * *

 _ **====bersambung====**_

* * *

 _ **Ahh! Akhirnya apdet jg chapter baru.**_

 _ **Gomen ne minna-san~ author lagi keenakan roleplay di sana-sini**_

 _ **/plakk! alasan! /**_

 _ **Bersabar yak minna-san, pasti bakal apdet terus kok /wink/**_

 _ **Silahkan keripiknya- mo pedas atau gurih, di terima semua,**_

 _ **krn auth udah sedia es teh di sini /eaaa~/**_

 _ **Domo arigatou bagi yg udah baca dan kasi kerlip bintang.**_

 _ **-See ya next chapter!-**_


	12. Jutsu 12

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

Sumpah, si Uchiha beneran tak tahan. Ada yang desak-desak di batangnya. Perutnya mendadak mules kayak habis di **rasengan** dan badannya menegang. Demikian pula wajahnya.

"Dobe.. dobe.. urrghh .. urrghh.." ia terus menatap si jabrik di bawahnya tanpa kedip karena takutnya kalo kedip ternyata ngilang dengan jutsu pengganti atau berubah jadi Rock Lee.. _NOOOOO! its a nightmare!_ -_-

"Hurrghh.. urrghh.. hampir.. hampir.. urrffhhh.. oorrgghhhh!" Maka tuan muda raven itu berhasil me- _launching_ debut _duet performance-_ nya sebagai pelepasan status _virgin_ pada _siswanto-_ nya.

Ia terengah sambil menatap manik safir yang juga tak berpaling dari wajahnya. Ahh! Seketika ia teringat Naruto pasti juga ingin me- _launching debut duo-_ nya bersama Sasu.

Maka , tak ada jalan lain selain mengocok milik dobe yang pastinya mulai cecenutan. Dan ia **HARUS** melihat wajah erotis Naruto kala terserang (?) klimaks.

Belum juga Naruto merasakan efek dahsyatnya cairan cinta penuh kerindukan[?] Sasuke, miliknya yang sempat tertunda denyutannya tadi malah digrepe-grepe tangan sang uchiha.

''Uurgghh.. te-teme.. ahhn... se-sebentarhh.. nnhh... arhhh... aarrhhhhhn... hhhah... hahh.. humm..'' Oke, si dobe sudah merasakan lega luar biasa saat acara debut entah keberapa akan keluar, di mana tubuh itu membusur sejenak dan kemudian menghentakkan punggungnya ke permukaan empuk kasur dengan mulus.

''To-Tomat...-suke.. tomat...'' Astajimm.. kenapa disaat _hot-hot_ nya, Naruto malah mikir masalah tomat di tengah nafas panas nan berat penuh keambigeian. XD

Ditariknya kepala sang seme agar wajah itu mendekat. Oh, oh, bukan ciuman, tapi dua nafas saling bersahutan di tengah tumpuan ujung hidung masing-masing. Semoga nafasnya yang aroma jeruk en ramen itu terasa nikmat diindera penciuman Sasuke kala nafasnya keluar bahkan tak luput dari area sana.

"Haahh.. haahh.. do- ennghh -be.. haahh.." mereka tadi sudah bertukar saliva, bahkan juga bertukar cairan walau via ciuman, dan kini mereka bertukar nafas dengan aroma yang ... diketahui mereka saja. Dan mungkin besok mereka akan bertukar kado./hehh?!/

Seketika wajah si teme tamvan malah merona ketika ia merunut alias _flashback_ kejadian barusan. Ia tak menyangka berhasil melakukan - _ **piipp**_ \- pada - _ **piipp**_ \- nya Naruto di saat dirinya - _ **piipp**_ \- karena merasa - _ **piipp**_ -

Segera ia bangun dari tubuh si jabrik, mencabut begitu saja batangnya yang tadi dari musim semi, kini mulai berubah jadi musim gugur.

Lelehan putih kental langsung saja meluap keluar. Sasuke menyaksikan dengan takjub.

Duh Suke, harusnya kau cium Naruto sebelum bangun dari tubuhnya, lalu ucapkan makasih, dan kalau perlu elus pipinya tanyakan juga apa ada yang sakit. Sukur-sukur kamu bopong dia ke kamar mandi supaya- /dan auth pun disembur _**amaterasu.**_

Oke..oke.. memang harusnya teme satu ini lekas ke toko buku atau konsultasi ke mbah gugel supaya dia besok hari bisa lebih hebat di ranjang, agar Naruto tidak melirik siapapun selain dia saja. Ehh, tapi... pasti bakal ada kesempatan begini lagi untuk besok-besok , kan? mendadak pesimis auth dan juga Sasu.

Sang dobe pirang memperhatikan sang seme yang bangkit dari posisi awal hingga rasa sesuatu telah hilang secara go'ib dari lubang melernya.

Otak si pemuda kuning masih penuh tanda tanya. Seperti apa rasanya? Bagaimana dan- ah, Naruto enggan mengatakannya karena entah penasaran yang terlalu mendominasi atau apapun itu.

Dan saat batang lemah tak berdaya itu telah tercabut dari _hole_ nya, segera saja si _tan_ pirang bangkit meski meringis. Membalik posisi keduanya dengan Naruto di atas perut Sasuke-mendudukinya.

Oh, oh, jangan lupakan stamina Naruto yang gak kenal bulu ! ...maksutnya -tak kenal lelah itu. ''Aku.. hahh.. penasaran, teme,'' ungkapnya disertai raut sangat luar biasa serius. Dibiarkannya pantatnya nyeri cenat-cenut.

Demi mencegah tindakan penolakan Sasuke, dobe membentuk segel di tangannya dengan satu jurus terdengar bernama ' _ **kagebunshin no jutsu**_ ' dan.. **BOFT**.. **BOFT**.. Dua Naruto telanjang muncul, mengunci dua tangan sang Uchiha. Tenang, tak ada tindak BDSM ala uke kok. Cuma antisipasi penolakan.. XD

Sasuke yang tetiba disergap dua _**bunshin**_ Naruto (telanjang lagi! Waow), tak berusaha memberontak. Ia bisa saja mengaktifkan mata _**sharingan-**_ nya untuk memerangkap para _**bunshin**_ dalam _**genjutsu**_ , namun ia memilih diam pasrah sembari ingin tau apa sih yang bakal dilakukan kekasihnya itu?

 **Ehh?!** Kekasih?! Apakah mereka sudah boleh dan syah dikatakan ... ke-ka-sih?! Haruskah di daftarkan? Diberi akta, supaya tak ada orang lain yang nakal mencolek salah satu dari mereka?

Dengan merangkak, wajah si dobe hadap batang Sasu nya, Naruto natap bentar benda lemas tersebut dan coba menjilatnya sekali. Oke, kurang berasa.

 **HAPP!**

Dan Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ketika dobenya ternyata melakukan itu hanya demi mencicipi rasa _siswanto_ yang rupanya membuat si kuning penasaran.

''Urrmh..'' Dilahapnya sekaligus sang batang hingga akhirnya kala mulut itu penuh akan benda vital itu, raut Naruto berubah syok hebat- ''Uhhukk.. ffuahh.. Sasuke-tak enak-ttebayou!'' komentarnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasu yang cuma pasang _pokerface_ andalannya.

Duh, saking sadarnya, baru ngerasa bahwa cairan cinta itu gak seenak ramen.. **ppfftt!** Tadi kan gak sadar saking _hot-_ nya.

Sasuke ingin tertawa takkala Naruto berteriak heboh menyampaikan opininya tentang rasa anu. Tapi kan bakal tak elit kalau seorang Uchiha tertawa. Maka ia mati-matian pasang muka _poker_. Awas, jangan sampe P nya ganti jadi B !

'Rasakan... mulutmu.. Naru~' batin Sasu. "Hn, itu karena kau tak cukup besar mencintaiku, dobe." Eaaaa~ tuan muda raven itu langsung saja memberikan _headshot_ ke yayanknya.

''A-Ap- buhh, teme- tentu saja cintaku besar padamu-ttebayou!'' Ia merenggut sebal, menyilangkan tangannya di dada beserta mulut sedikit tertekuk, mata yang menyipit kesal.

"Humh." Sasuke menyeringai senang.

''E-Eh?''

Sasuke berteriak dalam hati.. 'BANZAAIII..! BANZAAIII..!' saat Naruto mengatakan cinta ke Sasu. **Ehekk!** Setidaknya tak perlu dia duluan yang ngomong, kan? **Yosshh!** Jebakan batman untuk Naruto sukses! Dan ia juga trenyuh mendengar cinta Naru besar untuknya./yuhuu~/

 **BLUSH!**

Otak lemot si dobe akhirnya sadar apa yang baru diucapkannya tadi? Itu lho, cinta! C-I-N-T-A. Duh, serasa kena karma ?!

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan bunyi **boft-boft** pertanda para _**bunshin**_ sudah lenyap. Sial, tatapan _poker_ itu menyebalkan seolah menantangnya. Apa dia harus taruhan dengan Sasuke tentang berapa lama dia bisa mempertahankan batang itu di mulutnya? Kok berasa gaje yak!

"Akhirnya kau mengakui cintamu padaku, dobe." ujarnya santai sambil memandangi para _**bunshin**_ yang dilenyapkan oleh empunya.

Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya dan - **nyuut~** \- ''Akh..sial... '' gumamnya pelan, cukup kesal seraya elus bokongnya.

'Hah! Sayang sekali _**bunshin-**_ nya harus dipanggil ke alamnya. Coba dibiarkan dulu, maka bakal ada permainan yang pastinya menarik melibatkan Naruto dan para _**bunshin**_.' Suke membatin. Ealaahh, ternyata omes juga si pantat seksi ini.

"Hn, _**bunshin-**_ mu menimbulkan ide untukku, dobe." Usai bicara itu, sang Uchiha mencoba bangkit dari rebahnya menuju kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun ia ingin membersihkan badan, membilas keringat dan berbagai macam cairan tubuh mereka yang berbaur.

''Teme- bukankah... kita akan beli tomat?'' Naru yang udah konek niat awal keduanya. Kini-jika dilihat, Naruto tak akan bisa jalan normal. ''Ini semua karena kau-ttebayou! Kau harus tanggung jawab, traktir aku ramen sepuasnya.'' Ia mendekatkan wajahnya seolah minta persetujuan. Ramen... ramen ~~

Sasuke tak menggubris, tetap melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dan ia menggunakan _shower_. **Bitplis** , di _bathub_ sudah ada dua cairan kental milik mereka!

"Narutooo." panggil semenya agak setengah berteriak. FYI, ia tidak menutup pintu kamar mandi, membiarkan si jabrik kuning melihat pantat kencangnya dan lekukan massa otot di tubuhnya yang terbentuk lewat latihan keras.

* * *

 _ **====bersambung====**_

* * *

 _ **YIHAA~ ! apdet lageeee!**_

 _ **Semoga ff gaje nan woles ini dinanti-nanti readers semua.**_

 _ **Pokoknya tengkyu beraattt bagi yang dah mau baca dan sukur-sukur nunyel bintang di sini.**_

 _ **Dan silahkan kalau mau chit-chat ama authornya /eheekk/**_

 _ **-See ya next chapter!-**_


	13. Jutsu 13

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

''Huh?'' Naruto cuma natap bingung Teme nya yang udah lenggang anteng menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sang uke dalam kesendirian dan kebengongan luar biasa?

Cinta apanya?! Ditinggal begini.. Naru teriak frustasi dalam hati sambil kutuk Sasuke agar terpeleset di kamar mandi. **Buhah!** Uke kejam. .

''Ide macam apa?'' Naru sibuk bergumam pada diri sendiri. Selang beberapa detik, telinganya mendengar panggilan suci nan indah dari kekasih- **uhukk** \- barunya tersebut, segera saja ia turun dari ranjang dan jalan seok-seok bak baru jatoh dari tangga.

''Tsk, ada apa te-me?'' Naruto melongo disertai wajah merah. Apa dirinya terkena karma selanjutnya?  
Dalam diam dan keheningan, dobe melangkah dekati temenya, berdiri di sampingnya pingin numpang nyempil mandi.

''Teme-'' jeda, ia berusaha mengucapkan kalimat diotaknya. Menoleh dan menatapi lekuk wajah si Uchiha bentaran, duh tampan- **coret** -tambah tampan badai mempesona kalo lagi basah-basahan gitu.

''Ayo.. beli.. tomat.. aku.. ikut-'' _Wait! .._. bisa jalan , Naru? Suer bisa? Duh, duh, ntar ngerepotin lagi. Ah tenang Suke, uke mu punya ide.

''Gamabunta atau Gamakichi pasti tak akan keberatan untuk mengantar kita-ttebayou~!'' ucapnya semangat seraya nyengir lima jari, menampakkan jempolnya pertanda 'ide ku hebat banget kan ' /ppfttt!/

Momen yang hancur akibat tomat. Moga Suke masih doyan tomat yak.

''Hei, apa yang kau rasakan saat jauh dari konoha?'' Oke,mode serius teme, Naruto seolah menanyakan tentang...nya.

"Berisik kau ini." Seketika _backsound_ biola yang tadinya berbunyi mendayu-dayu mengiringi scene lopidopi ini, begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung berubah jd bunyi **NGEEKK!**

"Dobe, daripada kau ribut, cepat bersihkan bak mandi." tambahnya sambil menunjuk _bathub_ menggunakan gerakan dagunya. Sekarang bukan cuma bunyi biola salah gesek lagi yang muncul tapi malah bunyi gong!

 **DHOENGG!**

Rupanya Sasuke memanggil si jabrik duren untuk membersihkan _bathub_ yang tadi sempat jadi arena _battle_ mereka. **Pfftt**. Maaf, dobe, seme mu ini kembali ke mode _**#¥¥%% &&***_ kalo dia sudah selesai dari urusan ranjang. Catat itu mulai sekarang.

Maka, kalau kau ingin menyaksikan si Suke yang lembut dan romantis, bawa dia ke ranjang!

Dan tuan _raven_ cuek aja mandi di bawah pancuran _shower_ hangat nikmat. Bener-bener _**cundeleh**_ menggemaskan. **Pfftt!**

 **TWITCH!**

Imajiner tanda kesal muncul dengan manisnya di pelipis Naruto sekarang. Satu tangannya mengepal disertai mata penuh dendam /halahh/ dan siap luncur ke batok kepala teme nya.

''Ini rumahku-ttebayou!'' teriaknya luar biasa emosi sampai-sampai burung-burung beterbangan saking dahsyatnya.

Mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari samping agar gilirannya mandi bisa terlaksana, raut itu jadi acuh. Menekuk bibirnya kesal, si jabrik pirang tersenyum lega kala rasa lengket itu hilang dengan go'ib nya.

''Aku serius teme pantat ayam,'' ucapnya, melirik si Uchiha dengan ujung matanya. ''Kau merasakan apa saat jauh dari Konoha? Senang? Sedih? Rindu atau-hmm,'' ia menyipitkan matanya kemudian memilih tak melanjutkan.

''Sana bersihkan bak mandiku atau tak ada tomat untukmu, Sasuke!'' perintahnya sambil nunjuk bak tanpa melihatnya. Duh, Naru, jika sudah normal-normalnya, mereka kayak anjing en kucing.

Tak tahukah jika Naru sedang nahan nyut-nyutan di area belakang sana?

Sasuke yang didorong ke samping, tampak tenang saja. Dia hanya perhatikan Naruto sedang semangat ngamuk-ngamuk.

Iseng ingin menggoda si jabrik, Suke pun berdiri nyender ke dinding sambil bersedekap tangan sambil menatap lekat Naruto yang di depannya tengah sibuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak pergulatan mereka tadi.

"Hn~ " gumaman khasnya keluar. Dan akibat sikap intimidasi itu, si dobe pastinya doki doki lah serta melongo _blush blush._ Lalu melihat sang pacar baru (emank siapa pacar lama dia?!).. salah tingkah, teme ganteng mendekat, kemudian... _ **chuu~**_ dikecupnya pipi si _blonde_.

Usai mencipok singkat itu, ia melangkah ke _bathub_ dan mencabut sumbat di bawah bak itu lalu seterusnya dia melenggang ke kamar setelah menyambar handuk di dekat pintu kamar mandi, entah handuk siapa. Punya dobe pasti.

Ahooii,, ciuman singkat tadi cuma untuk ... errr... pembayaran atas traktiran Naruto bila ia dibelikan tomat. Yah, kau tau sendiri kan, Sasu masih kere saat datang ke kota ini. Setidaknya, ia musti cari kerja dulu kalau ingin beli kebutuhannya.

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari acara bengong canteknya sambul elus-elus pipi dengan wajah merah hanya menggerutu kesal.

''Apa-apaan teme itu? Kalau sudah tak diranjang, menyebalkannya muncul-ttebayou..'' Nah, naaaaaah, Naruto akhirnya sadar juga kan, mungkin nanti harus banyak-banyakin olahraga ranjang biar teme nya tak menyebalkan lagi, dek Nar.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, si dobe pirang melilitkan handuk putih bersih nan wangi karena baru dicuci tersebut ke pinggangnya. Melenggang anteng susah payah[?] menuju kamar hingga mendapati wajah tampan en tubuh atletis si Uchiha bungsu ada di sana juga.

''Ayo.. beli tomat, Sasuke..'' Ia, Naruto Uzumaki sudah siap dengan senyuman pede nya. Berkacak pinggang komplit beserta muka bersinar seperti biasa. Oh, benar, jika biasanya cakra Kurama membantunya regenerasi, apa cakra itu juga bisa membantu menyembuhkan rasa risih di belakangnya sana ya?

Naruto niatan pingin minta gendong, namun membatalkan niatnya dan melengos melangkah duluan. Harga diri meeennn! Masa calon _**hokage**_ minta gendong? Nah, Sasuke, kau tak akan biarkan dobemu keliaran sendirian diluaran kan? Apalagi kondisi yang agak... beda.

''Mungkin kau juga perlu perlu pakaian ...ttebayou,'' Naru melirik sebentar sang Uchiha dengan sudut matanya sambil gumam kecil. Tak mungkinkan si tamvan Uchiha cuma pakai boxer ketat tiap harinya?  
Penserpise-nya keterlaluan ..

Sasuke baru saja menenggak susu di kulkas. Untung kagak basi seperti kebiasaan Naruto. Jadi ia tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk ngomel. Yeah, sekarang kan ia kudu simpan tenaga untuk itu-ituan. /Eciyeehhh~/

Ia mendengar dobe sayanknya mengajak ke pasar beli tomat. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melewatkan acara ala ibu-ibu itu. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Naruto mendesah dengan muka erotisnya kayak tadi, mendadak ia tak mau biarkan dobe baka itu keliyaran sendiri.

Hahai, pasti si teme tak mau kalo misal Naruto diperkosa di perjalanan ama orang entah dan akhirnya Naruto malah keenakan , mendesah pasang muka sensual merona bikin pemerkosanya jadi keranjingan lalu- **setaaapphh Uchiha Sasuke! Imajiliarmu kebablasan!**

 **Bitplis!** Naruto itu ninja! Bahkan udah ngelawan 6 Pein, malahan tarung ama _**jinchuuriki**_ ekor 10, berikut si gaek Madara. Mana mungkin bisa diperkosa? Sasuke pun mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Tapi... kalo Narutonya diberi _klorofom_ ampe kelenger dan lalu dicekoki obat perangsang? **Brrzzztt!** Sasuke langsung mendelik hampir keselek susunya.

"Dobe! Cepat beri aku pakaian! Kita ke pasar!" teriaknya tegas dan masukkan susu di tangannya ke kulkas lagi.

''Gezz, kau bisa ambil sendiri kan, teme?'' Naruto yang tadi udah pede banget jalan langsung terhenti dan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dengan muka ditekuk imut.

Dengan tak senonoh, si tan jabrik langsung memilihkan baju sembarang, yang penting paha en dada Sasu nya tertutupi.

Dia rada-rada cemburu kalau beberapa pasangan mata malah doyan ngintilin si teme kesayangannya di jalan nanti .

''Jangan bilang aku harus memakainkanmu pakaian ini-ttebayo ..'' Naruto menyerahkan kaos dan celana yang dihasilkannya dari acara jungkir balik lemari sampai-sampai kayang.

''Aku tunggu diluar,'' ucapnya, yg sungguh tak mau melihat pemadangan Sasuke yang memakai baju nya dengan sisi kelelakiannya. Bisa-bisa dirinya jadi uke nafsuan nanti. Plis, itu memalukan, Sasu bisa benci padanya atau mungkin malah ilpil, menjauhinya atau bisa jadi pergi en gak akan kembali. Duh, dua sejoli ini emang cocok kalau masalah masa depan cinta mrk **#BUKAN!**

''Dan bersihkan susu yang kau muntahkan, teme.'' Ia menunjuk ceceran cairan putih ambigu di lantai yang mana baru dikeluarkan mulut Sasuke kala tersedak tadi. Mengingatkannya akan cairan ambigei bagian dua yang keluar dari - _ **pip**_ \- dan - _ **pip**_ \- nya ditambah - _ **pip**_ \- Sasu.

Seraya menunggu sang seme tercinta, Naruto masih sempat rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet katak, memeriksa isinya kemudian menghitung, berapa uang sisa di sana.

'Sial, cuma bisa beli tomat untuk teme... lalu ramenku-' Si jabrik membathin disertai aura suram, mata menyipit menatap satu lembar uang dan sisanya recehan. ''Aku perlu bekerja-ttebayou..'' Semoga Sasuke mengizinkannya bekerja diluaran sana.

* * *

 _ **======bersambung======**_

* * *

 _ **YOOSSHH! Auth lg ngebut apdet nih!**_

 _ **Silahkan kripiknya, minna-san, yg pedas boleh, gurih jg sangat dinanti.**_

 _ **Makasih yg dah mau baca dan like juga /mumumu~/**_

 _ **-See ya next chapter!-**_


	14. Jutsu 14

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

Tuan tamvan Uchiha membolak balik baju yang diangsurkan kekas- dobenya . Dahinya mengernyit. Baju ala _sweater_ dengan _hoodie_ yang terlihat panas beserta tulisan ngejreng di bagian dada ' **I ❤ Mama** ' -bikin Sasu langsung _speechless_ bacanya. Bukan karena ia mendadak haru biru teringat sang ibu yang telah di surga sana, tapi... kesan kekanakan baju itu!

Lalu ia menjembreng celana panjang gombrong ala rapper tahun 80an (ohh silahkan liat di mbah gugel seperti apa itu celana yang dipakai MC Hammer) yang malah Sasu pikir ia bakal tampak seperti aladin dkk.

"Dobe, bajumu menjijikkan."

 **TUIING! TUUIING!** Dengan sadisnya Sasuke buang dua baju tadi ke... entah ke mana.

Dan melangkah pede ke lemari Naru, mengobok-obok di situ, berharap bakal ada keajaiban.

Naahh! Akhirnya ada juga baju normal untuknya. Kaos pas badan warna hitam bertulis ' **Cool Guy** ' yang- yeaahh cocok sekali akan imej nya ,kan?

Lalu celana ala _sk8er boy_ (baca : skater boy) warna abu-abu.

 **Sempurna!**

Sang Uchiha senyum puas lalu memakai baju normal tadi. Ia tak peduli si dobe yang sudah cokot-cokot bantal mendapati Sasu makin kinclong karena penampakan begitu. Mungkin Naru membatin andai saja ia bakar duluan itu baju.

"Ayo dobe. Jangan bengong seperti dobe begitu." Dan Sasu berjalan gontai melewati Naruto yang mewek dalam hati. Sasu sudah tak sabar bertemu tomat pujaan hatinya **#HEH**

Sang _**jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_ berambut pirang tersebut cuma bisa bengong disertai wajah _blushing_ melihat penampakan Sasuke yang-kinclong bahkan akan dipastikan membuat ibu-ibu di pasar mendadak histeris dan minta dinikahi brondong macam teme nya.

''Teme, bukankah sudah kuberi pakaian yang cocok untukmu-ttebayou?'' suara Naturo bergetar. **Buahah!** Cocok katanya. Bilang saja kau cemburu kalau dengan baju emeizing, Sasu mu akan dilirik para wanita bahkan juga pria di luaran sana, dek Nar.

Melangkah makin gontai, sudah uang sekarat ditambah sang seme yang terlihat _**oh-so-cool**_ buat Naruto dokidoki namun juga was-was.

''Hei, teme, boleh aku bekerja?'' Ia menoleh ke arah sang Uchiha bungsu, berharap Sasuke memberi kan respon setuju. Haha, kenapa harus minta izin segala? Tentu saja donk! Sebagai uke idaman kudu lapor en minta izin pada seme nya.

Jangan bilang Sasu mikir bentar masa depan Naruto yang kerja sendirian tanpa ditemani olehnya en malah digoda om-om genit. **/eaaa~/**

Tenang tamvan, ingatlah siapa si pirang satu ini. Rasanya tak mungkin Naru akan semurah itu bisa disentuh om-om. Dia bukan uke manis, unyu , penurut en polos kayak di penpik-penpik yang sering dibaca auth-nya. Naruto ini beda! Bedaaaa.

Ketika yayank dobenya menanyakan soal kerja yang ingin dilakoni, Sasu anteng sejenak walau sambil jalan ke pasar. Ia berfikir cepat segala untung-ruginya , lagee!

Kalo jabrik kuning kerja, maka bakal dapet duit en bisa beli tomat. **Yey!** Juga mungkin bisa beli kasur baru. Bukan berarti kasur _**chibi**_ kemarin gak oke sih- walo itu bikin mereka mesra , tapi ia miris membayangkan mereka harus tidur tiap malam bagaikan ikan sarden di kaleng. Sasuke bergidik dan menggeleng. Bodo amet dah si _blonde_ bingung teme gedek barusan kenapa.

Sedangkan bila dobe kerja, itu berarti kan... hn.. lagi-lagi ia teringat wajah erotis dan desahan-desahan mengguncang iman yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto tadi pagi. Seketika raut tuan Uchiha menegang namun berhias segaris tipis semburat _pink_ horisontal.

Tapi Suke, kalau tidak kerja, tomatmu juga gak bakal ada! **Hgh** , inilah bagian paling menyebalkan dalam hidup Sasuke. Andai dia tajir melintir mules kayak Ginzou (kok bisa kenal?!), maka ia bakal idup tentram sentosa bersama si jabrik dan saban waktu yang mereka lakukan hanya saling tindih beserta suara-suara ambigei yang saling dikeluarkan.

 **Geez!** Ia malah omes sendiri! **Humftt!** Tahan, Suke.. kau saja belum beli buku yang anu itu. Ohh berhubung teme pelit penuh perhitungan ini belum punya duit, mungkin ia bakal ke perpus saja yang gratis.

"Hn, terserah kau saja." akhirnya itu jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir _**tsundere**_ -nya. Yaelaahh, daritadi ditunggui ternyata cuma gitu doank jawabnya? Haahh, kan Naruto gak tau pergulatan batin si teme barusan.. Ampe jadi kayak cerpen tuh.

 **Yey!** Teme tamvannya akhirnya menyetujui Naruto bekerja. Itu artinya sang dobe bisa pilih-pilih kerja apa mulai sekarang. Ah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, jadi pelayan di toko pun tak masalah. Bahkan jika sedang kekurangan pelayan, Naru bisa gunain jurus _**kagenbunshin-**_ nya, sedangkan bila untuk bagian antar paket, ada tekhnik _**Kuchiyose**_ miliknya.

Dan ini yang paling mudah untuk menarik pelanggan. Gunakan saja jurus andalan Naruto yang pernah dipergunakannya untuk melawan Sasuke. Ingat jurus yang diberi nama ' _ **jurus penggoda?**_ ' Nah ituuuu, yang Naru nyamar jadi cewe bohay atau jadi seme gentle juga bisa. /ahaii/

Oke, kita akhiri saja pergulatan gaje en gak penting authnya.

Sekarang kita kembali ke dua sejoli yang tengah melangkah menuju pasar, lebih tepatnya satu jalan santai en satunya harus ketar-ketir nahan _siswanto_.

'' _Arigatou temeeee._..kau baik sekali-ttebayou...'' puji Naruto yang refleks _kissu_ pipi pucat teme nya dan kemudian asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Mungkin mikir beribu-ribu ramen bisa ia simpan di kulkas jika sudah punya uang.

Ketika tuan muda Uchiha masih asik mikir jauh tentang masa depan Naruto dan dirinya bila si jabrik kuning itu bekerja, tetiba saja ia merasa pipinya ditekan sesuatu benda kenyal.

Apakah _siswanto-_ nya Naruto? Ahh gilak aja kalo di tempat begini dia berani goda Sasu segitunya.

Ohh, ternyata bibir si _blonde_ yang barusan nempel ke pipinya.  
 **WAIT!** itu berarti si Uzumaki itu menciumnya?!

Susah payah teme tamvan menahan agar wajahnya tidak perlu belus-belus gaje. Ia melirik Naruto yang malah cengengesan seolah tak terjadi apapun. 'Siyalan kau dobe, apa kau tak tau kalau boxer-ku mendadak sesak!' Buhah ternyata tuan Uchiha - _ **piipp**_ \- pada - _ **piipp**_ \- nya.

"Hn.." itu saja yang sempat terdengar dari bibir irit Sasuke, yang sebenarnya ada lanjutannya, yaitu.. 'Hn.. awas saja kalau sudah sampai rumah, aku bikin kau mengerang seperti tadi pagi.'

Kini, pasar yang dituju terlihat depan mata. Tangan Naruto genggam erat tangan sang teme seolah tak mau pisah. ''Sasuke, jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku,'' ucapnya sambil bernada dalam, berat dan serius. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah kumpulan _herbivore_ di depan sana.

Kerumunan makin menggila beserta teriakan tak kalah erotis dari kecemprengan suara si jabrik duren apalagi saat beratus pasang mata memperhatikan brondong ganteng yang diyakini itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa Naruto perlu memakai _**oodama rasengan-**_ nya untuk menyingkirkan semua kumpulan disana?

Plis Nar, itu cuma ibu-ibu, bukan kumpulan Zetsu putih, Madara atau _**Bijuu**_ ekor sepuluh kayak di medan tempur..

Astaga.. para _herbivore_ tempat ini bikin merinding juga kalau lagi memandangi cowo kinclong macem Sasuke. Sasu berfikir, kalau ia bukan ninja yang punya kekuatan ini dan anu, pasti para _herbivore_ itu dengan mudah bisa meng- _gangbang_ -nya.

Maka itu, ia nurut aja ketika si dobe erat genggam tangannya. Namun wajahnya masih ia tampakkan arogan, biar kelihatan jelas siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke.

'Siyal!' - Naruto mengerang frustasi dalam hati dan mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya karena ini bukan WC yang katanya berhukum kaki kiri masuk en kanan keluar / **#nyasar.**

TAP ... Satu langkah terdengar, serasa ada _backsound_ tegang horor ala-ala Madara en Orochi lagi grepe-grepe Obito di depan sana. Plis, itu horor lho, sumpeeh..~

Semakin langkah kaki keduanya terdengar, semakin gila pula teriakan para ibu-ibu bikin Naru tuli mendadak. Terpaksa dengan ' _ **kagebunshin no jutsu**_ ' nya yang bisa diitung beratus-ratus seolah sedang perang antar Naru en fans Sasuke untuk memperebutkan si brondong ganteng tersebut.

Sisanya ditugaskan mengumpul tomat-tomat segar yang teronggok menyedihkan di depan sana karena pembeli sibuk untuk menawar harga Sasuke / **heh!** /

''Aku bisa mati-ttebayouuuuu!'' Naruto akhirnya berteriak frustasi karena merasa sesak oleh himpitan gila para _herbivore,_ bahkan lebih menegangkan dari perang dunia ninja terakhir kali dia lakukan ~

 **..HUFT...HUFT..HUFT..**

Naru lompati para ibu-ibu, biarlah dikata remaja durhaka ama yang tua, yang penting selamatkan diri sendiri beserta tomat dahulu. Dengan leganya, si jabrik tan mendarat indah di tanah, jauh dari para kerumunan. Lebih baik beli ramen karena tak akan ada siksaan massal begini. **Wait !** Di mana teme nya?!

''Te-Teme?'' Naruto langsung horor en natap sumber lengkingan gaje di depan sana. Sumpah serapah terdengar, membayangkan Sasu dan muka erotis ambigeinya akibat grepe-grepean para ibu-ibu membuatnya benar-benar horor.

''Gawaaat! Aku melupakan teme !''

Apa ini akhir kisah cinta mereka? /plis , ini scene paling feels / *ngakak / rasanya terbayang adegannya.

* * *

 _ **======bersambung======**_

* * *

 _ **YAHOOIII! Kembali apdet cepat demi para fujodan nubie dan lawas (?) yg mencari asupan fic SasuNaru /wink wink/**_

 _ **Silahkan dibaca dan diberi lopelope..**_

 _ **Kalo mau haihai dengan authnya juga silahkan, gretong gais! don wori !**_

 _ **-See ya next chapter!-**_


	15. Jutsu 15

Karakter di Naruto punya om MK, suer!

Gw cm minjem :"3

Dan ini FF hasil kolaborasi gw ama patner rp gw di FB, Syari Haliyani P.

* * *

.

* * *

\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/

 **Just The Two of Us**

Pairing = Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto

Genre = YAOI - AU - Rate M 18+

bhs gaje - DLDR

/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\\+/+\

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke yang kaget karena tiba-tiba terpisah dengan yayanknya, mendadak merasakan aura bahaya akan sekitarnya, di mana ibu-ibu herbivore pada bernafsu menyeruduk dirinya.

Sasu mengernyitkan dahi tak percaya dirinya bakal dijadikan bahan grepe-an gratis. **Geez!** Harusnya ia bikin lapak aja di pasar en pasang tarif marebu yen sekali grepe. Bisa dibayangkan donk tajirnya dia dalam waktu singkat. Oke, itu dia _save_ di memorinya.

Yang terpenting, gimana caranya agar para herbivore lavar yang mengepungnya bisa ia hindari. Dan karena ia seorang Uchiha, maka ia cukup mengaktifkan mata saringan(?)nya, dan membuat _**susano'o.**_

 **Jreng! Jreng!** Maka tuan muda ganteng kita ini langsung adem ayem aman tentrem sentosa loh jinawi- **setoophh** \- dalam kurungan _**susano'o**_ berwarna lavender namun tanpa aromanya.

Ia duduk santai di dalam _**susano'o**_ yang entah sejak kapan ada bangku di situ. Bahkan ia bisa melihat Naruto yang jumpalitan sibuk comot tomat tercintahnya. Sasuke langsung bangkit napsunya. Errr... pada tomat, maksudnya.

Dengan sigap, Naruto jumputi tomat segar yang jatuh gelundungan dalam kungkungan lengannya. Menghela nafas lega sambil terduduk.

''Huft! Semuanya sudah terkumpul, aku haus dan ingin makan ramen-ttebayou.'' gumamnya suram, menatap tomat-tomat merah darah tersebut dan memasukannya dalam plastik. Duh, tadi saking paniknya ama kehilangan tiba-tiba, semua tomat jatuh dari kurungannya.

Matanya menyipit tajam dengan satu tangan pose hormat menatap ke depan sana. Tunggu! Cakra kuat yang dikenalnya... Naruto langsung _speechless_ , i-itu kan.. _**susano'o**_. Plis deh, Sasu, kau makin keliatan 'kul' kalau make begituan.

''TEMEEEEE!'' Naruto teriak cempreng membahana dan segera buat segel di tangan untuk memanggil hewan _kuchiyose_ -nya setelah menggigit jari sebelumnya, menempelkan sang jari di tanah dan **JREENG!** ''-Gamakichi..! ayo kita selamatkan teme!'' perintahnya semangat, nunjuk ke depan sana di mana Sasu duduk anteng di dalam _**susano'o-**_ nya.

Sang katak cuma natap arogan gak kalah ma Sasu. Plis, kenapa untuk urusan beginian, dirinya musti dipanggil? Begitulah kira-kira bathin bergemuruh anak dari Gamabunta tersebut.

Hingga terjadi cekcok dengan Naru yang teriak-teriak gaje penuh emosi hingga lompatan paksaan sang katak sampai si jabrik hampir jumpalitan ditubuh raksasa katak tersebut. / ini kayak edisi spesial episode yang macam robot Naru kemarin itu./

Sasuke yang mendengar suara sember-sember bikin polusi kuping itu langsung tau siapa empunya suara. Ya-eyalaahh, karena di pasar ini yang pastinya manggil dia dengan intonasi seperti itu dan lengkingan warna suara demikian , tidak salah dan tidak ngawur... adalah Gamakichi /mendadak bunyi gong terdengar dan ubun-ubun Sasuke di gaplok Naruto/

"Csk! Si berisik (seksi) itu." Eaaaa~ seksinya cukup ia batin saja supaya _big pride of Uchiha_ nya aman!

Suke pandangi tajam dobe-nya yang mendekat dengan kodok yang di matanya sungguh tak elit. Bisakah diganti dengan binatang lain yang lebih _cool?_ , rajawali atau naga, misalnya.

"Hn.." sambil bersidekap Suke mengalah dan menghilangkan _**susano'o**_ nya untuk kemudian ia meloncat ke kodok- **ieuuwhh** , dan Sasu bersumpah tak mau lagi menjejakkan dirinya pada kodok, berapapun ukurannya.

"Cepat pulang, dobe. Aku bosan." halaahh Suke, bilang saja kau sudah tak sabar ingin mencumbui tomat tercintamu yang sedang di sekap dalam kantong kresek di tangan Naruto.

Dan tuan muda raven itu hanya menatap ke bawah, ke para herbivore yang meraung-raung kehilangan dirinya. Astagaa.. rasanya Sasuke bisa membisniskan pesonanya nih! Jadi apa enaknya? Host? Artis? Penyanyi? Model?

Pastinya bakal banyak duwit yang akan mengalir ke kantongnya, dan ia bisa segera beli tomat bertumpuk-tumpuk peti tiap harinya dan mungkin juga bisa membangun istana tomat, wahana tomat,-lama-lama Uchiha satu ini menakutkan -_-

Lihat saja, membayangkan hal gaje begitu saja ia mesam-mesem aneh seperti sedang bayangin lagi -piipp- di atas tubuh -piipp- si Uzumaki.

''Fyuh~~syukurlah kau selamat teme, aku hampir berpikir akan kehilanganmu lagi-ttebayou,'' Naruto berucap dengan helaan nafas sangat lega nya. Plis, Naru, memang semengerikan itukah serangan para ibu-ibu dibanding Orochi yang mesem-mesem gaje karena telah berhasil memperdaya seme raven tercintanya buat jadi uke sesaat sang shinobi seribu wajah tersebut?

Dipeluknya erat sang uchiha dengan aura bahagia diatas penderitaan sang katak yang _jealous_ lihat lopidopi dua sejoli di kepalanya.

Sasuke cuek kayak bebek meski dipeluk-peluk di atas kodok. Duh.. bener tak elit ini. Cobak kalo meluknya di atas mercedes atau lamborghini, kan keren beudh!

Yowis rapopo. Berhubung Sasu cinta mampus ama si blonde, maka dia anteng tentrem sento- **TADI UDAH!** pokoknya, intinya si pantat sekseh itu diem menikmati dekapan si yayank.

''Gamakichi, ayo pulang! Nanti aku traktir ramen kesukaanku-ttebayo, sebagai hadiah nya.'' Si jabrik tetap meluk Sasu sambil natap ke bawah tepat mata Gamakichi yang natap malas plus _sweatdrop_.

Ayolah, tu katak kan bukan maniak ramen seperti budak- **uhukk** -tuan yang tak diakuinya- tersebut. Dan jika iya, berapa ratus ramen bisa mmbuat dirinya kenyang?

Mungkin gaji sebulan Naruto ntar gak akan cukup.

Dan .. **BLAAMM!** ... Keduanya tiba di rumah si tan blonde selamat sentosa hanya dengan satu lompatan! **SATU MINNA-SAN!** /mendadak lebeii/

Sebelum sang katak menghilang, dia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu tentang melaporkan si jabrik atas tindakan tak penting memanggil dirinya di kondisi tak penting pula pada sang ayah, Gamabunta hingga saat menghilang, Naruto cuma bisa pasang wajah pucat pasi.

Poor Naruto. Cuma demi tomat yang bahkan lupa dibayar, dirinya jadi kena hukum. Dan Kyuubi tertawa puas penuh ejekan pada sang wadah nya. /kurama ketjem ma adek ndiri /

Sang tuan muda Uchiha gak gubris pada wajah pucet Naruto waktu si kodok mo ngadu bapaknya. Yaelaahh, masih _gaki_ banget sih tu kodok, pake bawa-bawa ortu segala!

''Temeeee..'' Naruto berucap lesu sambil natap Sasu nya penuh aura hitam suram. Merogoh dompet dan memeriksa isinya-''ramenku..ramen, aku mau ramen-tteba-''

... **CLING.. CLING**...

''Huaaaaa... uangku masih lengkap-ttebayou!'' teriaknya gaje sambil ketjupi muka Sasuke saking senangnya. Plis, Naru, kau belum bayar tomaaaaaaat nya..!

Baru saja sang seme akan menjatuhkan ibanya karena melihat muka memelas Naruto menginginkan ramen dengan begitu penghayatannya, ehh ternyata duit si dobe itu masih utuh!

 **HAH?! MASIH UTUH?! LALU TOMAT SEKANTONG TD?!**

"Dobe! Kau belum bayar tomatnya?!" dan itulah pertama kalinya Sasuke berteriak sambil getok kepala si jabrik kuning.

Namun demi rasa-entah sayang atau ekonomis praktis (?)- ia menepuk-nepuk ubun yang baru saja ia kepret sambil ngomong woles, "Besok seperti itu lagi gapapa kalo duit lagi cekak." **Huwaaatt?!**

Naruto yang tadi asyik meratapi duitnya langsung terhenti seketika tatkala Sasuke bilang soal tak apa untuk tak membayar tomat favorite sang Uchiha agar pengiritan.

''Sasuke, kau-sejak kapan pelit sekali..ttebayou?'' Naruto menyipitkan mata nya curiga beserta bibir ditekuk. Ada rasa penasaran siapa yang merubah teme nya jadi seprti ini? Apa si Orochi? Kabuto atau-anggota-anggota dari tim Taka yang diketuai Sasuke sendiri?

Dengan pedenya, si jabrik tan langsung pukul kepala si Uchiha ganteng hingga bunyi **#BLETAK** menggemuruh seantero tempat itu.

''Kau-benar-benar teme si pantat ayam homo/ **uhuk** / Uchiha Sasuke kan?'' tanya Naru menyelidiki dengan muka dobe nya. Menarik kerah Suke dan tetiba mencium-plis! Terlalu tiba-tiba sampai-sampai ciumannya sangat dalam- mungkin sedalam saat kissu tak sengaja pertama dan kedua mereka.

''-huahhh! Ternyata benar-benar Sasuke!'' ucapnya semangat, nyengir lima jari tanpa dosa dan jalan anteng menuju rumah meski agak _blush-blush_ horizontal setelahnya.

Ternyata-mulut itu terasa sekali menyebalkannya. Duh, bukti macam apa yang sisi menyebalkan bisa diketahui dengan ciuman?

Ah, itu hanya akal-akalan Naruto-yang sebenarnya otaknya itu sangat do-be ! **DOBEEEE!**

Oke, maklumi saja tentang kebodohan Naru yang terkenal itu.

Baru saja Sasu menerima _bully_ tak manis dari si kuning, dan belom sempat dia mengusap ganteng itu kepala yang baru saja di kepret, tetiba saja ia dapat ciuman- ahh lebih tepatnya sosoran dari mulut dobenya- hanya demi membuktikan dia benar adalah Sasuke?!

Bah! Alasan macam apa pulak itu?! Mengerutkan dahi, Sasuke pun memasuki rumah dengan rahang mengeras karena membatin, 'awas saja kau nanti di ranjang. Jangan harap aku berlembut-lembut padamu.' /bwahah! batin yg sugoii/

Sasuke telah berhasil menguasai diri, secepat kemampuan regenerasi sel para jinchuuriki.

Dan kini ia duduk santai di sofa. Kaki diangkat ke meja dan mulai leyeh-leyeh sambil memejam.

"Dobe, buatkan aku sop tomat dengan bola-bola daging." titahnya mantap. Eaaaa~ tuan Uchiha satu ini emank pantes jadi bos. Dan apesnya, si teme tamvan ini tak tau bahwa Naruto lagi melarat, tak punya apa-apa kecuali ramen yang... mungkin juga sudah habis? Astaga dobe~

Belum juga pantat seksi Naruto merasakan nikmatnya manjaan sofa, Sasuke sudah memberinya titah hingga si kuning jabrk mendesah pelan-maksudnya saking lelahnya.

''Ayolah teme, aku baru saja sampai-ttebayou. Kau lihatkan perjuanganku tadi di pasar.'' Ehem, benar, bahkan scene nista itu hampir terlupakan. Jika masalah hajar menghajar, si pirang sangat semangat, tapi untuk melayani/ **uhuk** / teme nya yang suka memerintah, rasanya.. malas!

Tiba-tiba cengiran Naruto terlihat, ''Bagaimana jika kau saja yang memasak teme? Tak mungkin kan kau payah dalam hal begitu-ttebayou?'' tanyanya, menatap intens Sasuke yang sedang mode nge-bossy. ''Haa~hhh, aku lelah sekali.'' Halahhh Nar, padahal cuma bediri diatas kepala Gamakichi.

Dengan mode slow, si blonde baringan telentang tubuhnya di atas sofa seolah minta ditindih.

Sasuke melirik dikit dobe di sofa laennya yang lagi telentang. Apa dia bilang tadi? Suke yang masak?! Emangnya yang jadi istri siapa di sini? /Woii, belom nikah, wooii!/

Haahh, dengan malas, tuan Uchiha bangkit dari leyeh-leyehnya dan mendekat ke Naru, memerangkap Naru dalam kurungan lengannya, memposisikan diri di atas si manik saphire itu.

"Kau tak mau memasak untukku, dobe?" Ditatapnya manik safir yang akhirnya membuka. "Memasak atau aku ..." sengaja menggantung kalimat biar kelihatan keren.

Manik mereka bertemu beberapa saat dan waktu dibiarkan merajai kesunyian yg tetiba terjadi.

 **Krik... krik.. krik...**

''A-Atau apa teme?'' Naruto nampak basah bermandikan keringat dingin. Entah kenapa onix di atasnya terlihat memukau dan juga... berbahaya. Meski pipi tan itu terlihat merona manis.

Satu tangan Naruto terangkat, menjitak penuh kasih sayang kepala teme nya hingga suara **#BLETAKK** terdengar. ''Tak sulit memasak, Sasuke, kau manja sekali-tteba..'' Si dobe pirang natap intens Sasuke.

''Kalau begitu, biarkan kita sama-sama kelaparan, hehe..'' Oke, cengiran polos- **uhuk** -bodoh- **uhuk** Naruto terlihat. Segera saja dia balik posisi nya dengan dirinya tiduran di atas si pemuda emo tersebut tanpa takut bakal di - **pip-**

''Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, bagaimana perasaanmu saat para fans mu meneriakimu tadi?'' si blonde penasaran, lipat dua lengan di atas dada Suke nya sambil taruh dagu di lengan itu. Mata birunya menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu besar tepat ke manik onix di bawahnya.

Sasuke menatap datar pemuda jinchuuriki di atasnya.

'Apa dia cari mati ,heh dengan duduk di atasku begitu?' batin Suke sambil terus memandang wajah Naruto tanpa kedip. Tentu saja pakai tatapan datar yah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dobe. Bagaimana kabar pantatmu?" kata sang helai raven sekaligus menggerakkan lututnya ke pantat Naru, menggesek-gesekkannya tepat di belahannya.

 **Jreng! Jreng!** Sebuah _headshot_ , bukan?!

Sasuke tertawa _evil_ dalam hati. 'Berani menentangku, maka akan kubuat kau menderita mendambaku.' Eaaaa~ batinan yang cocuit.

Nah, Naruto, apa kau siap mengatakan soal apa yang dirasakan pantatmu? Siapa tau Suke bakal menambah porsinya kalau dibilang biasa-biasa saja.

Naruto bungkam seketika saat kalimat tanya beserta kegiatan pada belahan tak perjakanya/ **#heh/** dilontarkan sang Uchiha bungsu berambut emo tersebut.

Perlahan, pipi nya merona merah tipis kala baru ngeh soal bagian yang ditanya teme nya. Otak lola, maklum. Masih mode pentium 2 tadi.

Sasu tersenyum tipiiiiiiissss sekali sampai mungkin tak terlihat mata telanjang ketika Naruto bungkam begitu ditanya soal pantat. Hahah, ternyata mudah membuat dobe satu itu kehilangan kata-kata. Sasuke makin gemas dibuatnya. Mungkin sehabis acara memasak en makan, ia bisa kembali minta jatah dipantat Naru.

Ayolah..mrk msh berluapan darah muda, getoh. Dimana nge-ohok sehari lima kali juga sah aja kan ?!

''Ke-Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Sasuke?'' Naru berdebar-debar en ketar-ketir. Tentu saja kalau ditanya soal pantat maka sang dobe harus mikir ulang bentar. Jika dia bilang tak apa-apa maka porsi nya pasti nambah besar dan membahayakan bagian privasinya tersebut yang cenat-cenut nyut tak karuan.

Tapi jika dibilang ada apa-apa ?!... bisa saja Sasuke juga menambah porsinya, dari memasak kemudian - **pip** \- dan - **pip** \- lalu - **pip** -. /Entah apa - _ **pip**_ \- tersebut/

''Hentikan itu, teme, kau membuatku mengingat nya-ttebayou..'' protes Naruto, kesal. Duh, ingat apa Nar? Ingat kalau bagian situ pernah digrepe-grepe Sasuke kah? Pfttt!

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sasuke hingga keduanya terbangun, melangkah menuju dapur dengan sangat terpaksa untuk Naruto yang masih pingin asoy geboy dengan empuknya sofa.

''Bantu aku, teme. Jika tidak, tak ada jatah tomat dan kau tidur di sofa sebulan penuh.'' si kuning mengancam dengan nada dalam. Menyambar apron orange dan memakainya segera.

Sasuke rada kuciwa saat dobe malah menarik tangannya ke dapur. Tau begitu , tadi dia beraksi duluan saja yah. Eaaaa~ Sasu mulai lola kah sekarang?!

''Sasuke, aku harus apa dengan tomat-tomat ini?'' tanya Naruto polos, menyodorkan dua buah tomat dimasing-masing tangan ke depan muka ganteng seme nya . Oh, perlu diingat, Naru hanya makan ramen tanpa membuat sendiri lho.

Artinya si tan jabrik ini tak pandai memasak. Tak dapat respon apalagi _pokerface_ itu menyebalkan, ia masukan paksa satu tomat dalam mulut si pemuda emo. Untuk pengganjal perut maksudnya selama dia memasak. Wkwk...

Nah , ini malah si teme disuruh masak tomat. **Bah!** Mana dia paham?! Dulu kan dia tinggal nyaplok mangap doank kalo makan. Semua sudah tersedia untuknya, getoh. **Ehem** , namanya juga tuan muda. **Eheekk.**

''Teme, menurutmu katak bisa memasak?''

"Dobe, jangan su- humpfhgghh!" dengan sadisnya si jabrik sumpel mulut tuan emo menggunakan tomat. Dan demi ia mendengar dobe nyebut soal kodok,... Sasu melotot seketika. Batinnya, 'jangan biarkan kodok jelekmu menyentuh tomat tercintaku!'

Maka si teme merenggut tomat di mulutnya. "Aku makan tomat mentah saja." Lalu ia ngeloyor lagi ke sofa dan tak lupa menyambar sekantung kresek tomat yang tadi .

Si dobe noleh seketika dengan masih saja pegang satu tomat tadi di tangan kiri nya. **Yuhuu~!** Dirinya tak jadi memasak en Sasu bilang tak keberatan jika cuma makan tomat mentah. Tapi tunggu dulu, tomat mentah? Uehekk.. Rasanya membayangkan saja sudah bikin Naru tak enak badan.

Ah, mungkin saking dia tak pernah makan tomat di umur hidupnya.

Karena acara masak gagal, si jabrik lepas apron yang tadi sempat melingkar manis di pinggangnya dan ikut ngeloyor ke tempat semula.

 **HUFT!**

Naru taroh pantatnya ke permukaan empuk semula dengan nyaman sambil pandangi Sasuke yang menggigit tomat mentahnya. Naruto dibuatnya senyum sendiri.

Suer, rasanya bak mimpi saja kejadian sebelum ini. Dimana dia mati-matian membawa sang teme tercinta pulang dan dapat penolakan tak masak[?] dari si bersangkutan.

Dan lagi, apa-apaan pulak niat menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya itu? Okehh, kita sudahi adegan masa lalu karena harus teringat beberapa kenangan lain lagi tentang kissu pertama en kedua nya bersama si emo.

Ah, sekarang Naru malah mesem-mesem sendiri dengan wajah merah-merah malu. Jangan sampai Sasuke berpikir jika dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

 _ **Wait..!**_ Itu hanya fitnaaaah...!

Tuan tamvan yang ada di samping si kuning masih asik ngunyah tomat bagaikan sedang bercinta dengan si merah itu. Gigitannya penuh berahi dan lidahnya menggeliat di dalam rongga merah tuan tomat.

Oke, daripada dia ngerasa gila sendiri akibat eforia tomat, setidaknya kini ia udah punya pacar yang **HARUSNYA** melebihi tomat yang meraja di hatinya.

Tentu pemuda Uzumaki itu bisa membuat ranking tomat di hati Sasu ada di bawah si dobe, kan? kan? **KAN?** Ganbatte, dobe!

Dan sekarang si jabrik malah mesam-mesem aneh. Mikir apaan sih blonde satu itu? Apa dia kepingin mengulang anuan tadi pagi? Ingin buru-buru ditindih? Tak bisa menunggu nanti malam?

Sasuke tetiba ingin meraih dobenya dan melumat bibir bawel itu. Oleh karenanya , jangan heran bila ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto hingga si pemuda tan itu melongo cantekk. Tangan itu terus terjulur ingin meraih tengkuk si jabrik,... dan...

 **PNYOOTT!** Alih-alih ingin menodai bibir Naru dengan bibirnya , si teme malah menjejalkan tomat di tangannya ke mulut tuan Uzumaki. Arghh.. maklumi saja, dobe. Namanya juga _**tsundere**_..

Dan jadilah siang menjelang sore itu sebuah momen keributan antara keduanya yang rasanya bakal reda malam nanti setelah mereka sama-sama lelah dan butuh ranjang untuk saling memuaskan.

* * *

 _ **====FIN - SELESAI====**_

* * *

 _ **Eaaaaa~ apdet lg!**_

 _ **Ini semua demi para fujodan nubi en lawas yg haus akan fic SasuNaru**_

 _ **/wink wink/**_

 _ **Nah silahkan di sedot fic nya dan monggo tunyel asoi lope-nya,**_

 _ **kalo mo hai hai ama auth juga silahkan banget**_

 _ **En~ mungkin abis ini bakal ada FF sekuelnya ini.**_

 _ **Jadi, kalo kalian enjoy ama ini fic, silahkan cari sekuelnya yak!**_

 _ **Gak kalah seru kok!**_

 _ **Mungkin judulnya ONSEN**_


End file.
